


Da questo giorno, fino alla fine del mondo

by skyearth85



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Big Bang Italia, Multi, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel 1942 un uomo viene assegnato al 505esimo reggimento fanteria paracadutista invece che al 506esimo.<br/>Quell'uomo è Richard Winters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grida di guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è una "What If", cioè una riscrittura completa di tutta la serie, partendo da un unico particolare cambiato.  
> E' una storia spezzettata in scene e io per prima ammetto che può essere un po' difficile da seguire se non si ha ben presente il canon. Be', direi che è la scusa buona per una ulteriore visione della serie ;)
> 
> Ringrazio immensamente [babycin](http://babycin.livejournal.com) per il supporto e il fantastico lavoro di betaggio! Grazie tesoro :)
> 
> Un ulteriore ringraziamento a [gondolin-maid](http://gondolin-maid.livejournal.com) per il suo splendido fanmix "[Quattro stelle sul paracadute](http://community.livejournal.com/ered_chronicles/37027.html)"! Correte ad ascoltarlo, forza!

Un attimo.  
Basta un attimo e la storia può cambiare.  
La _Storia_ , quella con la esse maiuscola, quella dei grandi eventi, quella che influisce sulle vite di milioni di persone. Ma anche la _storia_ , quella con la esse minuscola, quella che nel grande schema delle cose è quasi insignificante.

Un attimo. Il bambino che decide di attraversare la strada senza guardare, una coppia che si bacia, un uomo che entra in un bar, un impiegato militare che smista una domanda d'arruolamento nel cassetto in alto a destra invece che in quello in basso a sinistra.

Un attimo. Un bambino muore travolto da un auto, una moglie scopre l'infedeltà del marito, un uomo conosce la donna della sua vita, un uomo viene assegnato al 505esimo reggimento fanteria paracadutista invece che al 506esimo.

Per tutto ciò, basta un solo attimo.

 **  
PARTE I – Grida di guerra   
**

4 giugno 1944 – Upottery, Inghilterra

Lewis Nixon stava scrutando il grigio cielo serale.  
 _Schiarirà,_ pensò il tenente, _speriamo che schiarisca._  
L'uomo stava facendo il giro della base, lungo le baracche, mandato dai superiori a sondare l'umore dei soldati.  
La sua conclusione non era delle migliori: la maggior parte degli uomini era dentro le tende dove proiettavano film, depressi, avviliti e spaventati per il Grande Lancio. L'averlo rimandato non aveva fatto che peggiorare la situazione.  
La compagnia Easy poi, neanche a parlarne. La prospettiva di dover fare il Grande Lancio con il capitano Sobel aveva distrutto la compagnia più efficacemente di ogni possibile azione del nemico.  
Lewis era tra i fortunati che erano riusciti a _fuggire_ alle grinfie del tirannico Capitano (tuttavia era realmente convinto che sarebbe risultato più utile nella sezione tattica, che in quella operativa), eppure anche lui concordava sulla necessità che si dovesse fare qualcosa.  
In quel momento vide Shifty uscire da una delle tende e recarsi alle latrine.  
Rise, _il posto più frequentato nelle ultime ore_.  
Anche se nessuno l'avrebbe mai ammesso, erano tutti piuttosto spaventati.  
Dopo il loro lungo addestramento, finalmente avrebbero affrontato il nemico e i sentimenti che ciò provocava erano contrastanti.  
Inoltre la Easy l'avrebbe fatto sotto il comando di quell'incompetente borioso di Sobel.  
 _Oh, Signore, se esisti, fa qualcosa_.

giugno 1943 - Camp Toccoa, Georgia, Stati Uniti

Il tenente Sobel, comandante della Compagnia Easy, stava come al solito strigliando i suoi uomini, punendoli per immaginarie infrazioni.  
Nixon avrebbe voluto uccidere quel bastardo a mani nude. E poteva tranquillamente azzardarsi ad affermare che il sentimento fosse parecchio diffuso tra i suoi commilitoni. Come responsabile del terzo plotone faceva del suo meglio per attenuare l'animosità dei suoi uomini nei confronti del comandante, ma miracoli non poteva farne.  
La tragica verità era che la cosa che più univa tutti quegli uomini che venivano da posti diversi, con storie e idee diverse, era l'odio per il tenente Sobel.  
E purtroppo non c'era nessuno che riuscisse ad arginarlo, qualcuno da contrapporgli.

"Ehi guardate, la compagnia Easy." Webster si voltò a guardare l'unico gruppo in tenuta da corsa, mentre gli altri, lui compreso, erano nelle loro uniformi da libera uscita. "Mentre voi correte, le portiamo noi le vostre donne al cinema, tranquilli!"  
Oh-oh, il caporale cercava grane.  
"Grazie, hanno bisogno di amicizie femminili."  
David non poté che ridacchiare alla battuta del tizio della Easy.  
La Compagnia E... diavolo, se erano in gamba. Visto l'ambiente dal quale veniva e la sua preparazione, David era stato assegnato alla compagnia di comando, ma non era questo quello che voleva. Lui voleva essere lì, in mezzo ai migliori. Che senso avrebbe avuto arruolarsi come fuciliere altrimenti?  
E mentre vedeva le loro schiene bianche allontanarsi, ripensò per l'ennesima volta che sì, era lì in mezzo dove avrebbe voluto stare.

agosto 1943 – dintorni di Messina, Sicilia

 _Miei Cari,  
i combattimenti proseguono incessanti, ma stiamo nondimeno avanzando. Anche se non lo credevo possibile, il tempo si è fatto ancora più asfissiante. Tra poco dovrebbero spostare il mio battaglione in seconda linea, e se devo essere sincero, sono felice della cosa. La stanchezza, non solo fisica, ma anche mentale, inizia a farsi sentire. Tuttavia sono fiducioso, questi nostri primi mesi d'invasione si stanno rivelando meno drammatici del previsto, la Sicilia è praticamente liberata. Alcuni dicono "Berlino entro Natale". Io ne dubito, non di meno guardo con fiducia al futuro e alla buona riuscita della nostra missione.  
Vi ringrazio dei complimenti per la promozione, ma sapete che mi limito a fare del mio meglio.  
Prego ogni giorno affinché stiate tutti bene.  
Con affetto,  
Dick_

"Tenente Winters?"  
Richard era appoggiato al muro di una casa semi abbandonata che la compagnia H aveva occupato. Aveva approfittato delle ultime luci del giorno per scrivere qualche riga a casa.  
"Sì, caporale?"  
Il ragazzo se ne stava sull'attenti davanti a lui.  
"Il capitano DeLong la sta cercando, signore."  
Una smorfia quasi impercettibile passò sulle sue labbra. Da quando era diventato il vice comandante della compagnia How, il capitano lo convocava per ogni sciocchezza.  
Per qualche oscuro motivo si era messo in testa che Dick fosse destinato a grandi cose. Non che la stima e la considerazione dell'uomo non gli facessero piacere, tutt'altro, ma poteva tranquillamente affermare che il suo tempo personale, già scarso, fosse diventato inesistente: DeLong credeva fermamente che Dick doveva sapere tutto quello che ogni singola persona della compagnia faceva, dai vivandieri agli infermieri, dall'ultimo arrivato allo stesso capitano.  
Era meglio andare.  
Il tenente si alzò da terra, piegò la lettera con cura, mettendola nella tasca interna della giacca.  
"Mi faccia strada, caporale."  
"Sì, signore."  
Tanto era quasi buio, non avrebbe potuto comunque continuare a scrivere.

7 ottobre 1943 – dintorni di Caserta

Dick era appena tornato a fare rapporto al suo capitano e aveva notato che questi stava parlando con il maggiore Smithson.  
"...capisco. Dovrò però dividere i miei uomini. Non possiamo sperare di prendere in tempi così stretti due obiettivi che sono ai lati opposti in questa cazzuta cittadina."  
"Faccia come meglio crede. Le affiancheremo anche gli uomini della compagnia Item. Sono pochi, sono stati decimati in uno scontro a fuoco poco fuori Napoli e sono anche senza comandante."  
"Quelli del capitano McCoid?"  
"Già. Ma niente più capitano, l'hanno fatto fuori qualche ora fa, durante una sparatoria con una pattuglia tedesca."  
"Cazzo, mi dispiace. Era un buon ufficiale."  
"Già."  
Ma il capitano DeLong non lo stava più a sentire.  
"Winters," Dick si era tenuto distante fino a quel momento, "se la sente di guidare un attacco?"  
"Sì, signore."  
L'uomo sorrise, non aspettandosi una risposta diversa, e si volse verso il superiore.  
"Maggiore, mi permetto di suggerire il tenente Winters come comandante dell'assalto alla scuola. Gli affiderei la Item più il nostro terzo plotone, mentre io guiderò l'assalto al magazzino del municipio con il primo e il secondo."  
Il maggiore squadrò Dick. "Direi che è fattibile. Lo comunicherò al gruppo di comando."  
Non appena il maggiore si fu allontanato, il capitano fece cenno al tenente di seguirlo. "Ragazzo mio, è giunto il momento di mettere a frutto quello che sto tentando di insegnarti da mesi. Questa è la tua occasione."  
"Farò del mio meglio, capitano." Quella vecchia volpe...  
"Lo so, ragazzo. Lo so. Chissà che non ti arrivi una compagnia in tempi brevi." E gli fece l'occhiolino "Ora va', abbiamo una presa da organizzare."

dicembre 1943 – Oceano Atlantico

Guarnere, dopo la scazzottata con Liebgott, si sentiva stranamente più rilassato. Certo, anche più dolorante, ma non di meno rilassato.  
Sobel era una spina nel fianco, ma era pur sempre un uomo.  
Bill aveva sentito quello che lo stesso Liebgott aveva detto agli altri prima della partenza.  
Aveva appena fatto a botte con l'ebreo californiano, ma in ogni caso doveva riconoscere la saggezza delle sue parole.  
Qualcuno avrebbe risolto il problema Sobel.  
Il mistero rimaneva chi e quando.

dicembre 1943 – Mondragone, Campania

 _Cara Ethel,  
domani partirò per l'Inghilterra. La nostra divisione è stata scorporata e, mentre alcuni battaglioni proseguiranno la campagna d'Italia, il grosso dell'82esima verrà impiegato a nord. I nostri superiori sono molto vaghi e parchi di notizie. Sto cercando di godermi il relativo caldo finché posso. Almeno avremo l'opportunità di riposarci un po' e riorganizzarci. Non so dirti se la guerra finirà a breve, ma farò del mio meglio affinché ciò avvenga.  
Con affetto,  
Dick_

febbraio 1944 – Aldbourne, Inghilterra

Tutti i sergenti della Easy erano seduti intorno ad un tavolo, in una delle fattorie messe a disposizione degli americani.  
"Mio dio, come possiamo fare il grande lancio con Sobel?" Harris aveva espresso a gran voce il pensiero di tutti i presenti.  
"Facciamolo, d'accordo. Ma bisogna aver ben chiare le conseguenze." Lipton si era ritrovato come sempre a fare da portavoce, e da coscienza, della discussione.  
"Chi se ne frega delle conseguenze." La voce di Martin non ammetteva repliche.  
"Johnny, ci mettono davanti a un muro e ci fucilano." Ma Lipton non era uno che si lasciava intimidire. "Io sono pronto a rischiare, ma sappiate che il rischio è questo."  
L'uomo guardò tutti negli occhi, come a tentare di leggervi la loro determinazione.  
"Io non lo seguo un uomo del genere in battaglia." Bill lo disse come se fosse una verità inconfutabile.  
"Ok, allora-"  
"Ma che grande piano." Ed era la voce inconfondibile del tenente Nixon quella che li interruppe inattesa.  
Tutti i sergenti si misero di riflesso immediatamente sull'attenti, pietrificati.  
Nixon li stava guardando dall'ingresso della stalla, la sigaretta quasi dimentica nelle dita.  
"Siete degli idioti." Il tono di voce era calmo, ma gelido. "Pensate che questo vostro gran gesto cambierebbe qualcosa? Ve lo dico io: no. Sink non toglierà mai il comando a Sobel semplicemente perché dei sottufficiali si ribellano."  
"Tenente, permesso di parlare liberamente?" Guarnere era uno dei più accesi detrattori del capitano Sobel, inoltre si era addestrato sotto Lewis, prima che questi passasse al tattico.  
"Permesso accordato, Bill."  
"Quell'uomo è un incompetente che ci farà ammazzare."  
Nixon gettò con rabbia la sigaretta a terra, schiacciandola per evitare che la paglia prendesse fuoco.  
"Credi che non lo sappia? Credi che non abbia passato due anni con lui esattamente come voi? Ma questo non è il metodo giusto."  
"E quale sarebbe, signore?" Ranny per la prima volta aveva parlato.  
"Aspettate la battaglia."  
"Signore?"  
"Non preoccupatevi di Sobel." Nixon si voltò, per andarsene. "Sopportatelo finché non ci lanciamo. Vedrete che qualcuno in qualche modo risolverà la situazione."

Tutti pensarono la stessa cosa a quelle parole.

aprile 1944 - Londra, Inghilterra

"Non si sono fatti neanche un giorno di combattimento."  
Richard spostò la sua attenzione dal palazzo finemente decorato che stava osservando, al tenente Stùparich che gli stava a fianco.  
"A chi ti riferisci?" lo precedette nella domanda il tenente Adrilli.  
"A quei mocciosi che giocano a fare i soldati," e con un cenno dal capo indicò un gruppetto di soldati di fanteria che erano seduti a un bar. "Parlano tutti eccitati di quando si ritroveranno tra le mani un tedesco, non vedono l'ora di combattere."  
Tutti e tre portavano le insegne dell'82esimo, _All Americans_.  
"Cosa, già stufo di combattere dopo solo otto mesi?" Lo prese in giro l'aitante l'italo-americano.  
"Lo sono dal primo giorno," il biondino scosse il capo e il suo volto assunse un'espressione dura, "ma va fatto."  
Stùparich era uno di quelli fermamente convinto della necessità di spazzare via i nazifascisti. Slavofono, i suoi avevano lasciato la natia Istria negli anni venti, quando i fascisti avevano cercato di cambiargli il cognome. _Ricorderò sempre mio padre che, sputando a terra, disse al funzionario del fascio: "Kuraz voi e il vostro Stoppari!". Certo, fu pestato a sangue e il giorno dopo dovemmo imbarcarci con il primo traghetto per l'America, ma vuoi mettere la soddisfazione?_  
"Oh, andiamo Andrei, anche tu eri come loro. Il primo giorno di battaglia e vedi come si ridimensionano!" Aveva sbottato Rudy (che si chiamava Antonio Michele, ma che poiché era fissato di assomigliare a Rodolfo Valentino, e atteggiandosi di conseguenza, tutti chiamavano sempre con quell'appellativo), il comandante del terzo plotone della George.  
"Non se muoiono prima." Borbottò cupo l'altro.  
Dick ogni tanto aveva un po' di paura di Andrei: era una brava persona, dal cuore d'oro, ma in combattimento perdeva la testa. Il capitano DeLong aveva il suo da fare a contenere il comandante del suo secondo plotone.  
Dick si voltò, per dirigersi verso la macchina che avevano lasciato più a nord.  
"Spero di no." Si limitò a commentare Dick, neo promosso capitano della Item.  
"Già," concordò Rudy, "sai che rottura: condoglianze in triplice copia."

maggio 1944 – Upottery, Inghilterra

Buck Compton era appena arrivato alla compagnia Easy, ma aveva già capito alcune cose:  
\- il capitano Sobel era un tiranno;  
\- gli uomini odiavano il capitano Sobel;  
\- il capitano Sobel era un ottimo preparatore, ma era un incompetente totale sul campo;  
\- gli uomini erano terrorizzati all'idea di doverlo seguire in azione.  
Buck era già stato avvertito dal tenente Welsh (quello che dopo di lui era l'ultimo ufficiale aggregato alla compagnia) che Sobel era pericoloso come un serpente a sonagli, e che aveva delle idee molto rigide su come dovesse essere il rapporto tra gli ufficiali e i sottoposti. Questo avviso gli era arrivato dopo una nottata passata a giocare a poker con i suoi nuovi fratelli d'armi (quando Welsh lo aveva preso da parte, suggerendogli di non ripetere l'esperienza) e Buck ne aveva fatto tesoro, non volendo avere rogne con il suo nuovo capo.  
Tuttavia, si riprometteva di trovare qualche altro espediente per conoscere meglio quelli che considerava già i suoi uomini.  
Conoscere i loro pregi e i loro difetti non era una debolezza.  
Instaurare un rapporto personale, di cameratismo, non era una debolezza.  
Gli uomini dovevano sapere che Buck Compton ci sarebbe stato per loro.

5 giugno 1944 – Cottesmore, Inghilterra

Dick stava finendo di indossare l'attrezzatura, quando sentì qualcuno che da dietro gli stava sistemando il zaino.  
"Che pesi incredibilmente inutili." Era la voce di Rudy.  
"Lo sai che non è così," lo rimproverò bonariamente Dick.  
"Abbiamo liberato la Sicilia con molto meno," continuò a protestare l'amico.  
"E' una situazione diversa. Molto più... _azzardata_."  
Rudy stette in silenzio, ancora pensoso. "Hai paura?" gli chiese sistemandosi davanti a lui.  
"Un po'," gli confessò Dick. "ma nulla di cui preoccuparsi." era più preoccupato per i suoi uomini che per se stesso.  
Rudy invece era visibilmente scosso.  
"Rudy, tutto ok?"  
Questi fece per scuotere il capo, ma all'ultimo si bloccò. La sua mano rimase rigida sulla spalla dell'amico.  
"Mi si è rotta una cinghia dello zaino."  
Dick lo guardò senza capire.  
"E' un problema? Non ti avranno fatto storie per un cambio di zaino, voglio sperare."  
"E' un segno di sventura."  
"Oh, Rudy!" _Lui e le sue fisse._  
"Lo so cosa pensi! Anche Andrei ha detto che sono un deficiente, ma... è un brutto segno Dick, un brutto, brutto segno!" Le sue guance erano rosse, e si stava agitando parecchio.  
"Rudy, è solo una sciocca superstizione. Sei uno dei migliori combattenti che io abbia visto in azione. Se c'è qualcuno che può farcela, questo sei tu." Dick lo abbracciò. "Devo andare a controllare gli uomini. Ci vediamo in Normandia."  
"Lo spero." Ma Dick poté vedere che non ne era molto convinto. Infatti mentre si stava allontanando si voltò verso Winters: "Ehi, se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa, voglio che scriva tu la lettera alla mia famiglia!"  
"Non ce ne sarà bisogno."  
"Tu promettimelo!" E, anche se si stava allontanando, continuava a guardarlo.  
"Promesso!"  
"Ricordati: triplice copia!"

Richard rise di cuore. Sperò ardentemente che Rudy riuscisse a calmarsi, aveva visto cosa poteva fare la paranoia a un uomo, e non voleva che questo fosse il caso del suo amico.  
Rivolse una preghiera al Signore anche per lui.  
Poi si voltò verso l'aereo, dove si stavano radunando gli altri soldati.  
Li guardò, chiedendosi quanti di loro avrebbe rivisto l'indomani.  
 _Se_ avrebbe rivisto qualcuno l'indomani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il 15 agosto 1942, l'82ª divisione di fanteria si trasformò nella prima divisione aviotrasportata dell'esercito degli Stati Uniti: l'82ª divisione aviotrasportata.  
> Nell'aprile 1943, i paracadutisti dell'82ª furono schierati in Nord Africa sotto il comando del maggior generale Matthew B. Ridgway per partecipare all'invasione dell'Italia.  
> Le prime due azioni di combattimento svolte dalla divisione furono le operazioni aviotrasportate in Sicilia, il 9 luglio, e a Salerno il 13 settembre 1943, il primo aviolancio di combattimento a livello reggimentale condotto dall'esercito statunitense.
> 
> Nel novembre 1943, tranne il 504º che fu temporaneamente distaccato dalla divisione per combattere ad Anzio (operazione Shingle), la divisione fu trasferita dall'Italia al Regno Unito per prepararsi all'operazione Overlord, meglio nota come Sbarco in Normandia.


	2. Il giorno più lungo

5 giugno 1944 – Normandia, Francia

Le nubi si stavano scurendo, perdendo la calda tonalità rossastra.  
Dick per un attimo chiuse gli occhi, ripensando al suo ultimo lancio.  
Non sarebbe stato troppo diverso, vero?  
Guardò i suoi uomini, erano tesi, molto tesi. I novellini perché non sapevano che cosa aspettarsi, mentre i veterani proprio perché sapevano cosa aspettarsi.  
Doyne stava giocherellando con il suo accendino, mentre Petty stava dicendo il rosario. Steele stava leggendo una lettera, mentre Glouch stava canticchiando.  
Osservarli era un modo come un altro per passare il tempo.  
Il 505esimo faceva parte della prima ondata, nessun appoggio se non quello dei ricognitori mandati a fare la segnalazione per i lanci, ma era anche tra quelle unità che avrebbero goduto dell'effetto a sorpresa.  
La loro missione era prendere Sainte-Mère-Église nella penisola del Cotentin.  
 _Pronti._ era il motto del loro reggimento, le Pantere del 505esimo.  
E lo sarebbero stati.

6 giugno 1944 – Normandia, Francia

Dick atterrò e, per prima cosa, si liberò del paracadute.  
Prese la sua roba e cose a nascondersi dietro ad alcuni cespugli, in modo da avere il tempo per fare il punto della situazione.  
Era l'1:45, in perfetto orario, e sembrava anche che i C-47 li avessero lasciati nel posto giusto: la zona di arrivo O, a circa un miglio dalla città (poteva vedere chiaramente il tetto delle case della cittadina).  
"Lampo," arrivò dalla sua destra.  
"Tuono!" fu la sua pronta risposta. Un uomo si avvicinò.  
"Sergente Garcè, Compagnia Able, 507esimo," poi, notato il casco e le mostrine, aggiunse "Signore."  
"Cosa? 507esimo? Ma la vostra zona di atterraggio era dall'altra parte del Merderet!" Dick non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie. Erano più di venti miglia di distanza, dall'altra parte del fiume!  
"Non lo dica a me, signore. Io sono dove mi hanno lanciato e non so neppure di preciso dove."  
A guardarlo bene Dick si rese conto che il povero sergente era veramente giovane e gli sembrava parecchio spaurito.  
"Be', non importa. Io credo di essere piuttosto vicino al mio obiettivo. Per il momento verrai con me. Seguimi."  
Il sergente obbedì senza protestare. Era quello su cui contava Winters. Avevano ricevuto ordini precisi prima della partenza: bisognava riorganizzarsi. Se ci si trovava nell'impossibilità di raggiungere in tempi brevi il proprio obiettivo, si doveva aiutare i commilitoni a prendere quello più vicino al momento.  
Ci fu un'esplosione più forte delle altre a nord, verso il loro punto di raccolta. Bisognava affrettarsi: avevano un'invasione da portare avanti.  
S'incamminarono lungo la boscaglia. La velocità sarebbe stata tutto in quei frangenti.  
"Certo che più perso di così, non potevo essere." Sospirò il sergente.   
Il capitano Winters gli sorrise, cercando di rincuorarlo.  
"Non sei perso, soldato. Sei in Normandia."

Lipton aveva finalmente incrociato le facce familiari di Toye, Guarnere, Popeye e Malarkey. Erano due ore che camminava con i due soldati dell'82esimo e incominciava a sentirsi a disagio.  
Percepiva che i due lo seguivano solo perché gli era superiore di grado, non perché si fidassero di lui.  
Come avrebbe voluto che ci fosse qualche ufficiale nelle vicinanze.  
Ma, come aveva già avuto modo di sperimentare nella sua vita, le speranze raramente si avveravano.  
Aveva un gruppo da mandare avanti, e soprattutto un Guarnere da controllare.

"Credi che esagerino."  
"Scusa?" Lipton si era voltato verso McDoyell. Il ragazzo dell'82esimo stava fissando il paracadutista morto impigliato nei rami.  
"Il mio sergente mi aveva detto che poteva succedere," un cenno a indicare il corpo "ma-ma non ci credi. Non credi che dopo il tuo duro allenamento ti possa succedere."  
"McDoyell, cerca le munizioni, e non pensarci." Lipton si rese conto di aver usato un tono un po' troppo brusco. "Questo tuo sergente è già stato in battaglia?"  
"Sì, in Sicilia." Per sua fortuna il ragazzo si era ripreso e stava facendo come Lipton gli aveva suggerito. "Molti dei nostri sergenti e ufficiali sono già stati in combattimento. E ti..." Stava cercando le parole più adatte."Sono dei veri soldati. Tu finisci il corso base e hai un certo tipo di idee e poi ti unisci a loro e ti danno un sacco di consigli utili. Molto più utili di quelli del corso. E' bello."  
Lipton provò un po' d'invidia. Nel loro battaglione i veterani si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano ed erano tutti nelle alte sfere (capitani come minimo). Lui e gli altri sergenti avevano sentito la mancanza di qualcuno di esperto, qualcuno che potesse indirizzarli non solo con la forza della preparazione, ma anche con quella dell'esperienza.

"Maledizione." Mormorò Winters a denti stretti. Si stavano avvicinando sempre di più a Sainte-Mère-Église e stava notando la carneficina in cielo: alcuni edifici erano in fiamme a causa dell'artiglieria e di precedenti bombardamenti. Le fiamme illuminavano il cielo quasi a giorno, dando un buona visibilità ai tedeschi, i quali ne approfittavano per colpire i paracadutisti che continuavano ad arrivare.  
"Lampo."  
"Tuono!" Fu la rapida risposta di ambedue.  
"Presto, venite!" Un altro paracadutista li stava già spintonando nella direzione dalla quale proveniva.  
"Cosa-" stava per ribattere il sergente Garcè.  
"Non c'è tempo, signori. Ho l'ordine del tenente colonnello Krause di riunire tutti gli americani che trovo."  
Si trattava del comandante di battaglione di Winters.  
"Ci faccia strada, caporale...?"  
"Luz, George Luz, 506esimo."

Il caporale del 506esimo li portò in una raduna coperta, dove erano presenti una trentina di uomini.  
Dick scorse una faccia familiare.  
"Capitano DeLong!"  
"Cazzo, Winters, è bello rivederla." Il suo vecchio superiore era un uomo di gran spirito. "Stiamo aspettando di radunare ancora un po' di uomini, dopo di che il colonnello Krause ci dirà cosa fare."  
"Capisco, signore."  
Il capitano gli si avvicinò, in modo da non farsi sentire dagli altri.  
"Dick, siamo in pochi. Siamo dannatamente in pochi. Tutte le compagnie hanno un organico che definire ridotto è una presa per il culo."  
"E' appena l'una e mezza, signore, dobbiamo dare ancora un po' di tempo agli uomini."  
"Krause scalpita. Lo sai che è un tale rompicoglioni..."  
Winters sorrise. Il colonnello non era un uomo a cui piacesse stare con le mani in mano, peggio di lui c'era solo quel pazzo esaltato di Vandevoort del secondo battaglione.  
"Capitano, con il suo permesso andrei a controllare la situazione."  
DeLong rispose salutandolo con una pacca sulla spalla.

"Winters. Vederla mi rincuora."  
"Colonnello." Winters ringraziava il cielo di essere finito sotto il competente, ma non fanatico, Krause.  
"Quanti uomini ha la Item?"  
"Una trentina, ma stanno continuando ad arrivare. Abbiamo una ventina del secondo battaglione e sempre una ventina che provengono da altre unità. 506esimo, 502esimo..."  
"Capisco." Si capiva che aveva sperato in numeri maggiori. "Winters, ho intenzione di iniziare a muoverci verso le 02:00. Dick," gli si fece più vicino, per non essere sentito in giro, "per molti si tratta del loro primo combattimento. Fai un giro, controlla come sono armati, com'è il morale, e cerca di capire su chi possiamo fare affidamento e chi è meglio che lasciamo a difendere la posizione." Dick annuì. "Vada capitano, ha i suoi ordini."

Nella mezz'ora successiva, al gruppo si era aggregate un'altra cinquantina di persone.   
Era giunto il momento di entrare in azione e gli uomini si stavano preparando.  
Il gruppo di comando aveva suddiviso le squadre e gli obiettivi e stava comunicando le varie missioni.  
Krause aveva deciso che la scelta migliore sarebbe stata di avanzare lentamente verso la città, bloccare tutte le sue uscite e raggiungere la zona centrale verso la chiesa.  
Nel frattempo, alcuni gruppi avrebbero avuto il compito di impedire ogni comunicazione della guarnigione tedesca con il comando centrale, e a quel fine tagliarono il cavo telefonico principale che partiva da Cherbourg.  
"Capitano, il suo gruppo dovrà prendere la scuola elementare." Un ufficiale della sezione tattica gli stava dando le ultime disposizioni. "E' una delle basi di rifornimento dei tedeschi."  
Winters notò subito sulla cartina dell'ufficiale, che la scuola si trovava notevolmente spostata verso nord-ovest rispetto l'assalto principale alla città.  
"Permesso di parlare, signore," chiese al maggiore, che dopo aver finito con un altro capitano l'aveva raggiunto.  
"Accordato, capitano."  
"Vista la posizione del nostro obiettivo, dobbiamo raggiungerlo venendovi dietro, oppure possiamo muoverci dai lati?"  
"Voi non verrete con noi. Proseguirete per i campi finché non sarete presso la scuola. Da lì invece vi vogliamo sulla strada principale. Ci verrete incontro."  
"Sì, signore."  
"Inutile che vi dica che la presa dell'obiettivo è della massima importanza."  
"Certo che no, maggiore."

Buck stava studiando le mappe quando sentì qualcuno che gli si avvicinava da dietro.  
Si girò, pensando erroneamente che si trattasse del ritrovato Lipton, e rimase sorpreso quando si trovò un'altra figura nota, ma al tempo stesso non così tanto da abbinargli una compagnia o un nome.  
"Hai una sigaretta?" gli chiese l'altro ufficiale, che evidentemente doveva averlo visto lanciare il pacchetto verso alcuni dei suoi uomini.  
"Certo. Tenente...?" gli domandò porgendogli la confezione.  
"Speirs." E senza aggiungere altro, si allontanò.  
"Tieni pure il pacchetto." Ma Buck era abbastanza sicuro che l'altro non avesse sentito la sua replica sarcastica, o, molto più probabile, non gli importasse.

"Ehi, qualcuno sa dov'è la compagnia Easy?" uno degli aiutanti di campo del maggiore Strayer si stava facendo largo tra la folla. "Qualcuno di voi ha visto il comandante Sobel?"  
"No, non ancora." E Buck ringraziava la sua buona sorte per la cosa.  
"Il maggiore Strayer vuole il comandante della Easy a rapporto." Il ragazzo era insistente.  
Buck gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, sperando che questo potesse bastare a farlo smammare. Inutile.  
Rimise la baionetta sul fucile e ripiegò nella saccoccia la bandiera con la svastica che aveva usato per pulire l'arma. Si alzò.  
"Be', suppongo che spetti a me."

"Maggiore," Buck non voleva suonare petulante, ma "al momento la Easy è composta da solo undici uomini."  
L'ufficiale si fermò. Si capiva che aveva sperato fossero di più, che _contava_ sul fatto che fossero di più.  
"Siete veramente pochi, maledizione." Si girò nuovamente verso il suo aiutante. "Cerca il comandante della Dog."

Purtroppo scoprirono che la Dog non era messa molto meglio della compagnia sorella: un ufficiale e diciassette uomini.   
Il maggiore Strayer decise che l'unica soluzione possibile era che le due compagnie portassero a compimento la liberazione della batteria di Brecourt Manor assieme, con l'ufficiale della Dog, in quanto ufficiale più anziano, al comando.  
"Tenente Compton." Erano stati appena dismessi dal comando e si stavano dirigendo verso i loro uomini.  
"Sì?"  
"Posso darle del tu?"  
Buck rimase spiazzato dalla cosa. "Certo. Anzi, chiamami pure Buck, lo fanno tutti." Gli porse la mano.  
Speirs sorrise, ma all'uomo sembrò più un ghigno. Era un po' inquietante. "Ron." Ricambiò la stretta. Poi, senza perdere tempo in preamboli: "Raduna gli uomini e vediamo di completare questa missione."

"Ottimo lavoro, Buck." Speirs gli stava offrendo una bottiglia di qualcosa di non ben definito. Ne aveva una simile per sé.  
"Altrettanto, signore. A cosa brindiamo?"  
"Al D-Day. Al D-Day più uno. Al successo della missione."  
Le loro bottiglie tintinnarono. "Currahee."  
Speirs si allontanò senza dire altro. Buck si rese conto che questa era, e sarebbe stata, la norma con lui.

Nixon guardò la figura familiare di Liebgott uscire da uno dei camion.  
Intravide nel cassone uno degli ultimi ufficiali che si erano uniti al 506esimo. Compton gli sembrava che si chiamasse.  
Era seduto assieme ai suoi uomini e aveva un'espressione rilassata e allegra.  
Nixon si fece un appunto mentale: doveva parlargli. Non sarebbe stato ben visto nelle alte sfere una tale familiarità con la truppa.   
Eppure, per quella sera, che andassero tutti al diavolo.

"Ehi Dick, non te l'ho mai chiesto, ma com'è che sei nei paracadutisti?" Rudy e il suo gruppo si erano uniti a quello di Winter poche ore dopo l'alba. Erano tra quelli recuperati dall'indomito Vandevoort che si faceva trasportare in giro, senza soste, benché ferito.   
Dopo costanti scaramucce con i tedeschi, il secondo e terza battaglione si stavano godendo la relativa calma della sera.  
Rudy stava fumando una sigaretta, seduto a terra al suo fianco. Erano appoggiati al muro di una casa, e guardavano i combattimenti in lontananza.  
Lui e Rudy si conoscevano da Fort Bragg, avendo fatto assieme il corso ufficiali. Strano che non gli avesse fatto prima questa domanda.  
"Perché mi dissero che nessuno si sarebbe mai addestrato più duramente, più intensamente dei paracadutisti. Che bisognava essere i migliori per farne parte. Allora mi sono detto che se dovevo andare a combattere, volevo farlo con i migliori."  
"Wow." Ma non c'era sarcasmo nella voce dell'altro.  
"E tu?"  
"Erano quelli che pagavano meglio."  
Winters ridacchiò. "Anche questo è vero. Un'altra cosa positiva."  
Rudy schiacciò il mozzicone a terra. "Quando torno a casa voglio comprarmi una macchina. Una bella macchina. Per portare in giro le ragazze."  
Dick stette zitto, poichè irrazionalmente si vergognava: non riusciva a vedere la sua vita dopo la guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sbarco in Normandia, nome in codice operazione Overlord, fu un'operazione militare alleata che iniziò durante la notte tra il 5 e il 6 giugno con il lancio dei paracadutisti in punti strategici della Normandia e proseguì con lo sbarco anfibio alleato sulle spiagge, all'alba di martedì 6 giugno 1944, una data nota come D-Day.
> 
> Le divisioni coinvolte furono l'82ª Divisione Aviotrasportata (Operazione Detroit), la 101ª Divisione Aviotrasportata (Operazione Chicago) e la 6ª Divisione Aerotrasportata britannica (Operazione Tonga).
> 
> L'operazione Overlord continuò nelle settimane seguenti al D-Day con una campagna terrestre (battaglia di Normandia) che aveva lo scopo di stabilire, rafforzare ed espandere la testa di ponte in Normandia.


	3. La sottile linea rossa

8 giugno 1944 – Normandia, Francia

"Blithe. Ehi, Blithe." Talbert fu il primo a riconoscerlo."Lo sapevo che eri tu. Sei da solo?" Lui fortunatamente aveva trovato subito Shifty, e dopo neanche mezz'ora Gordon.  
"Siete le prime facce familiari che vedo." Il ragazzo era da sempre un po' strano, ma in quel momento sembrava uno zombie.  
"Non mi sorprende. Ci hanno sparpagliati su tutta la penisola." Gordon era decisamente seccato della cosa e non perdeva occasione per ribadirlo.  
"Combattiamo con il 502esimo da quando abbiamo toccato terra. E tu?"  
"Io sto cercando di trovare la compagnia Easy."  
"Anche noi amico, anche noi."

"Capitano Winters?"  
Dick aveva visto uno dei ragazzi della 506sima venire verso di lui e si era fermato ad aspettarlo.  
"Sì, sergente?" si trattava di Luz, uno di quelli con cui aveva preso la scuola del paese.  
"Volevo dirle che abbiamo saputo che la nostra compagnia si trova a neanche mezzo miglio in quella direzione."  
"Oh. Capisco. Sono felice per voi." E istintivamente tese la mano verso l'altro fuciliere. "E' stato un onore combattere con lei e con i suoi compagni. Le auguro buona fortuna."  
Il giovane ricambiò con evidente orgoglio la stretta.

"Allora, manca qualcuno all'appello?" Blithe si guardò attorno cercando di vedere più facce possibili.  
Perconte e Dukeman incominciarono a fargli la lista dei feriti.  
"Girovagando hai visto il capitano Sobel?" gli chiese Perconte.  
"No, perché?" Meno vedeva il tiranno meglio stava.  
"Il gruppo di comando è scomparso. Pensano che l'aereo sia caduto."  
Aspetta, aspetta, cosa cercava di dirgli Frank? Niente più Sobel?  
"Aspettano che si faccia vivo."  
"Siiì, allora aspetta e spera."  
"E adesso chi comanda la compagnia?" Avevano già dato per morto Sobel? A Blithe sembrava incredibile.  
"Un tenente della Able. Meehan. Welsh comanda il primo plotone," aveva aggiunto Dukeman.  
"Meehan? E com'è?"  
"Difficile a dirsi, è appena arrivato."  
"Peggio di Sobel non può essere." Fu la conclusione di Perconte.

"Ahah." Blithe si bloccò per lo spavento.  
"E' morto soldato." Lewis era stato mandato con la compagnia E e si era accodato all'avanscoperta.  
"Sembrava che stesse per spararmi." il ragazzo era teso come la corda di un violino.  
" _Fallshirmjager_." Maledizione, non ci volevano. "Pare che ce ne sia un reggimento intero a difendere Carentan."  
Be' l'unico lato positivo della faccenda era l'assenza Sobel. Non riusciva neanche a pensare che a qualcuno dispiacesse che fosse morto.  
Poi, notato l'interesse del ragazzo per il fiorellino bianco all'occhiello del tedesco, aggiunse, "E' una stella alpina. E' un fiore che cresce sulle Alpi, solamente ad alta quota. Per prenderlo è salito parecchio. Forse lo portava come prova del suo coraggio."

12 giugno 1944 – Carentan, Francia

Harry Welsh stava fissando la casa su cui finiva la strada: 'Café de Normandie'. Il lampione che ondeggiava scricchiolando lo innervosiva immensamente.  
Il tenente si voltò verso i suoi uomini. Bene, erano tutti in posizione.  
Meehan fece un cenno d'assenso: quando voleva poteva partire.  
Sospirò: era bravo a prendere le decisioni, era bravo a guidare in combattimento le truppe, eppure gli sembrava di non avere la situazione sotto controllo.  
Si erano accordati per far avanzare più velocemente possibile il primo plotone seguito dagli altri due.  
 _Signore, fa che non si fermino._

Era stata una carneficina. Un tiro al piccione.  
Harry era incredibilmente deluso e arrabbiato.  
Si erano fermati. Si erano fermati!  
Lui era partito con il primo plotone all'assalto, ma non appena erano partite le mitragliatrici tedesche, gli uomini si erano come congelati sul posto e si erano buttati ai bordi della strada.  
Erano stati falciati.  
Le urla di Meehan, i suoi spintoni, le sue imprecazioni, non erano servite a niente.  
Era solo merito di una piccola squadra d'avanguardia guidata da Compton, che aveva messo fuori uso la mitragliatrice, se erano riusciti ad arginare le perdite.  
"Non è stata colpa sua, tenente."  
Meehan sollevò lo sguardo dalle carte che Nixon gli aveva consegnando. "Grazie della bugia, tenente Welsh."  
"Non lo è, signore. Deve solo... cerchi di capire, gli uomini non la conoscono. E quando le pallottole iniziano a schizzarti intorno..." fece un gesto vago con la mano, "probabilmente si sarebbero fermati anche con un altro comandante."  
"Probabile. Ma sta di fatto che non sono riuscito a farmi obbedire e quelli che ci hanno rimesso sono stati i miei uomini."  
"Comandante, l'ho vista in azione quest'oggi. Le posso garantire che non ha nulla da rimproverarsi. Ha il mio pieno appoggio." Gli porse la mano. Il nuovo comandante ricambiò la stretta, visibilmente rincuorato dal gesto.  
"Grazie, tenente. Vuol dire molto per me."

Roe stava mettendo via i suoi strumenti quando notò che Blithe non si era ancora mosso dal suo angolo nell'improvvisata infermeria.  
"Blithe. Vuoi che ti evacuiamo?" Un probabile caso di cecità isterica.  
"Mi dispiace doc, non volevo deludere nessuno."  
Roe scosse il capo, anche se l'altro soldato non poteva vederlo. "Non hai deluso nessuno, Albert."  
"Tranne me stesso."  
Il medico non sapeva come rispondere. Cercò una risposta diplomatica.  
"Blithe, non è facile. Nulla ti può preparare alla realtà del combattimento. Nulla."

"I tuoi uomini sono fiduciosi."  
Compton l'aveva visto avvicinarsi e, benché non si fosse fermato ad aspettarlo, aveva rallentato fino a farsi raggiungere.  
"Da che cosa lo deduci?" aveva chiesto a Speirs.  
"Li sentivo blaterare di Berlino entro Natale."  
Si stavano incamminando verso i campi fuori dalla città, incolonnati per raggiungere l'altipiano.  
"E' bello sperare, no?"  
Speirs lo bloccò.  
"No, non lo è. Devi accettare che sei già morto. E prima lo accetti, prima inizi a comportarti come un vero soldato. Senza pietà, senza compassione e senza rimorso. Solo così si vince la guerra."  
E come sempre si allontanò, verso la sua compagnia, senza salutare.

Perconte era di guardia, stava aspettando che Martin tornasse dal suo giro alle improvvisate latrine.  
Al suo fianco era seduto il comandante Welsh.  
"Blithe è stato evacuato. Cecità isterica." Il tenente aveva portato una bottiglia di champagne requisita in una delle fattorie della zona, e la stava offrendo un po' a tutto il plotone.  
"Non per parlare male degli assenti, signore, ma Blithe era già stralunato di suo. Mi sono sempre chiesto come avesse fatto a superare l'addestramento."  
"Credo che dovesse dimostrare qualcosa a se stesso, non capendo come funzionano le cose."  
Frank lo guardò perplesso. "E cioè, signore?"  
"Che in fondo è un gioco. Già, proprio così. E' solamente un gioco. Tutta questa faccenda."  
"Signore, con rispetto parlando, a me sembra tutto dannatamente reale.".

Nixon stava guardando la pattuglia del primo plotone che avanzava nella boscaglia in avanscoperta, quando vide con la coda dell'occhio, qualcosa che aveva già notato nei giorni scorsi.  
"Tenente Welsh, mi può spiegare che cosa ci fa con il paracadute di riserva? Se lo porta appresso da quando ci siamo lanciati."  
Non avevano avuto modo di conoscersi approfonditamente ma, nelle rare occasioni che avevano collaborato, Nixon aveva trovato con l'irlandese una perfetta affinità. Era un pazzo eccentrico, un po' attaccabrighe, eppure responsabile e volenteroso. In poche parole: a Nixon stava incredibilmente simpatico.   
"Appena saremo in Inghilterra lo spedirò a Kitty, la mia fidanzata. E' di seta, ci verrà un bel vestito da sposa." Matrimonio: una parola piuttosto vuota alle orecchie di Lewis. La signorina che lo aspettava ad Aldbourne ne era la prova."Dobbiamo risparmiare."  
All'altro tenente scappò una risatina. Cercò di trattenersi per non offendere il compagno.   
"Accidenti, Welsh, non l'avrei mai detto."  
"Cosa, che sono sentimentale?"  
"No, che pensa che torneremo in Inghilterra."

4 luglio 1944 - Membury, Inghilterra

"...afferrò il fucile..." Gordon aveva catturato l'attenzione dei presenti, con un componimento che già dal titolo era tutto un programma: la notte della baionetta.  
"Ehi Lip." Il sergente si voltò, ancora sorridente per le scarse capacità poetiche di Gordon. Non appena vide le facce di Nixon, Welsh e Compton non poté fare a meno di rabbuiarsi  
"...ma lo scambiò per un germano..." Il capitano Meehan aveva già distolto l'attenzione dalla recitazione che stava avvenendo nel centro della mensa, leggendo le carte che provenivano dal comando.  
"La pacchia è finita signori. Torniamo sul continente." Nixon li guardò apologetico. "Lip, avvisa gli uomini di farsi trovare pronti che domani si salpa."  
 _Merda. Bel modo per rovinare una festa._

"Hey Doc, vieni qui." Guarnere era visibilmente eccitato e questo non faceva che amplificare la sua già tonante voce. Erano in uno dei classici pub inglesi a ricaricarsi prima di tornare al fronte.   
Un ultimo momento di quiete prima d'imbarcarsi.  
"Sì, sergente?" Roe gli si era avvicinato un po' guardingo. Guarnere era un ottimo soldato e una persona dal cuore d'oro, ma spesso coinvolgeva le persone in discussioni non proprio adatte a tutti.  
"Le voglio presentare uno dei nostri nuovi pivelli, un mio concittadino!" Semi-nascosto dall'uomo c'era un ragazzo, alto, rossiccio di capelli, ma, a differenza di Malarkey, di una tonalità bruna.  
"Edward Heffron. Ma tutti mi chiamano Babe." Il ragazzo si sporse, per salutarlo.  
Fu allora che Roe notò la fascia bianca con la croce rossa al braccio.  
"Eugene Roe." Gli avevano accennato che sarebbero arrivati i rimpiazzi, ma: "Non mi avevano avvisato che ci sarebbe stato anche un altro operatore di sanità.".  
"Sono arrivato ieri. Ho avuto appena tempo di presentarmi al maggiore per le ultime direttive. Mi dispiace di non essere passato prima da lei, signore."  
 _Signore?_ "Qui non ci sono signori, Heffron. Non tra noi medici."  
Babe si irrigidì. "Mi dispiace, non volevo-"  
"Quello che il doc vuole dire," s'intromise Guarnere, "è che quando devi correre a salvare la pellaccia di qualche fottuto bastardo, i gradi vanno a farsi fottere. Ricordatelo."  
Il rimpiazzo li guardò un po' stralunato.  
 _Poveraccio, ha ancora la testa piena di quello che gli hanno insegnato al corso._  
"Non preoccuparti, purtroppo ben presto capirai molto bene cosa intendiamo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A seguito degli sbarchi americani a Utah Beach e a Omaha Beach, la cittadina francese di Carentan fu uno dei principale obiettivo degli alleati. Il 12 giugno i paracadutisti della 101ª Divisione aviotrasportata, dopo accaniti combattimenti contro il 6º Reggimento Fallschirmjäger, conquistarono la città permettendo così l'avanzamento nell'interno delle forze statunitensi.  
> A nulla valse il contrattacco dei paracadutisti tedeschi supportati dalla 17ª Divisione Panzergranadier SS che verranno definitivamente cacciati da Carentan nella "Battaglia del burrone insanguinato" il 13 giugno.


	4. Quando il giorno verrà

13 settembre 1944 - Aldbourne, Inghilterra

Sembrava proprio che quella fosse la serata no del tenente Compton.   
_Sembrava_.  
"Mi dispiace, George." Gli era difficile rimanere impassibile, quando sapeva di stare fregando gli altri.  
"Di niente." Arte in cui il caro buon vecchio Luz era invece un maestro.  
Alla sua destra, i sergenti di plotone stavano scherzando sfottendosi bonariamente, finché Bill non decise che era giunto il momento di fare la conoscenza delle reclute.  
Poco male, lui e Luz avevano due polli da spennare. Toye era già troppo andato per accorgersi del tranello e Babe... be', il ragazzo nonostante gli insegnamenti del vecchio Guarnere, doveva ancora abituarsi agli altri veterani.  
"Un'altra partita?" "Due pacchetti di sigarette?"   
Esattamente come avevano previsto.

Cobb era uno stupido. E Webster ce l'aveva nel suo plotone: ma che meraviglia!  
Lanciò un'occhiata sconsolata al suo amico Christenson. Questi scosse il capo: _Cosa vuoi farci?_  
Per fortuna che il sergente Randelmann lo stava già mettendo in riga.  
Gli faceva ancora uno strano effetto vedere tutte quelle facce familiari che lo riconoscevano, ma che tutta via non lo _conoscevano_ (come poteva rendere adeguatamente questo concetto?)  
Poco male, era finalmente dove voleva essere.  
Easy Company. _Currahee_!

"Be', non vorrei fare il guastafeste, ma andiamo in missione."  
Dire che le parole di Lipton avevano spento la festa era un eufemismo.  
Buck decise che era giunta l'ora di ritirarsi. L'indomani ci sarebbe stata una riunione generale, quindi era meglio non fare tardi.  
Salutò gli altri e uscì. Il freddo della sera lo prese un po' alla sprovvista. Da buon californiano gli ci voleva un po' prima di abituarsi a certe temperature.  
Si diresse verso il proprio alloggio, lasciandosi alle spalle la confusione che era tornata nel pub.  
"Tenente Compton."  
"Signore."  
Aveva appena passato il neo promosso capitano Nixon che leggermente barcollando stava camminando con la sua bella, anche lei visibilmente alticcia.  
Mah, non erano fatti suoi.  
Entrò silenziosamente nella casa in cui era ospitato. I coniugi Gowel erano persone anziane e non si sarebbero svegliati facilmente, ma non voleva disturbarli lo stesso.  
Appoggiò il pacchetto di sigarette sul tavolo in cucina, a fianco alla tazza del signor Gowel, e andò a dormire.

15 settembre 1944 - Inghilterra

Il tenente Meehan era in piedi davanti alla cartina con sopra stampato in caratteri cubitali "Operazione Maket Garden – Olanda". Aveva appena finito di spiegare a grandi linee il piano di battaglia, quando era intervenuto il capitano Nixon a concludere la spiegazione con gli ultimi dettagli tecnici.  
"...se il piano funziona i mezzi corazzati oltrepasseranno il Reno ed entreranno in Germania. Questo potrebbe farci tornare a casa per Natale."  
Le sue parole provocarono reazioni diverse nella truppa che lo stava ascoltando: Malarkey gli stava lanciando un'occhiata speranzosa ma al stesso tempo perplessa, commentando con un "Non credo.", il sergente Grant scuoteva il capo, alcune facce invece erano più entusiaste.  
A Martin non piaceva questo falso ottimismo. Sottovalutare i tedeschi non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono. _Solo vecchi e ragazzi_ , gli sembrava dannatamente ottimistico.

Il capitano Winters stava leggendo le mappe davanti a lui. Era ancora nella tenda di comando della compagnia Item.   
_Dio, sarà una carneficina_.  
Andrei era seduto nella sedia davanti a lui "Pensi anche tu quello che penso io?" Aveva tra le mani la sua copia del piano di battaglia. Era andato a trovare Dick non appena era finita la riunione della vecchia compagnia di Winters.  
"E' un piano parecchio azzardato."  
"Mph. Il tuo è un modo molto diplomatico per dire che ci massacreranno?" Andrei non era uno che andava per il sottile.  
"Potrebbe anche funzionare." Dick cercò di convincersi della cosa.  
"Be' se le vergini possono partorire e i falegnami resuscitare, suppongo che tutto possa accadere."  
"Anche la Normandia era un piano molto azzardato, eppure ha funzionato."  
"Dick, la Normandia ha funzionato perché i tedeschi non ci aspettavano." Il tenente si alzò e si mise anche lui a osservare la cartina. "Ma ora ci aspettano. Sanno dove siamo, sanno dove vogliamo andare e sanno che ci siamo montati la testa." Il suo amico stava esponendo ad alta voce quello che lui stesso pensava. "Sanno perfettamente cosa stiamo per fare. Mah, non so te, ma io non prevedo nulla di buono."

17 settembre 1944, Eindhoven - Olanda

Compton aveva tra le mani due belle e colorate olandesi, che lo facevano muovere a ritmo della folla. "Lipton, cerca di radunare gli uomini, mettili in marcia." Aveva passato l'ordine al primo sergente perché era la persona più adatta: gli uomini l'avrebbero ascoltato e di sicuro lui avrebbe passato l'informazione ai sergenti di plotone. Mettersi a sbraitare come il tenente Peackok. che stava appollaiato su una sedia. non era nel suo stile, inoltre credeva anche che sarebbe stato inutile.  
Vide Welsh in lontananza, si sarebbe aggregato a lui.

"Tenente Meehan." L'uomo stava guardando in giro, facendo il punto della situazione.  
"Capitano Nixon." Fu il saluto, seguito dal braccio piegato, al superiore. Il capitano era il loro contatto con il reparto informazioni e anche se era una persona molto informale, il tenente ci teneva a dimostrargli il dovuto rispetto.   
"Si fa tardi, faccia muovere i suoi uomini." Nixon, visibilmente infastidito e in imbarazzo, tentava senza successo di scansare le donne che volevano baciarlo "Grazie, grazie."  
"Ho già provveduto a diramare l'ordine." Meehan rispondeva senza problemi ai baci innocui delle entusiaste olandesi: sua moglie non si sarebbe certo arrabbiata per quella stranezza europea.  
Compton e Welsh erano appena arrivati e si stavano già preparando per eventuali attacchi.  
"Dobbiamo arrivare ai ponti." Gli ricordò Nixon "Vado a cercare il mio contatto con la resistenza olandese."

 _Dio, sono dei bambini_  
Bull guardava gli ufficiali parlare con i membri della resistenza. Gli veniva il magone al pensiero di quei ragazzi e dei pericoli che avevano corso.  
Lui, alla loro età, non si era dovuto preoccupare che di andare a scuola e aiutare in casa. Questi ragazzi, invece... avevano uno sguardo da adulti, da veterani.  
Bull fu sopraffatto dal desiderio di prenderli tutti e di abbracciarli.  
Cosa schiocca, lo sapeva. Non l'avrebbero apprezzato.

Buck stava ascoltando il silenzio della notte, interrotto solo da qualche parola e dal rumore delle carte, quando vide entrare nella stanza una figura familiare.  
"Non pensavo di trovarti qui." Fu il saluto del tenente Speirs.  
"Un ufficiale doveva restare di guardia." Buck era seduto sul divano che si trovava nell'ufficio al piano terra della palazzina che la Easy aveva scelto come quartier generale per la notte. A qualche metro da lui Liebgott, Moore e Christenson stavano giocando a poker. "Piuttosto, la Dog non si trova dall'altra parte della città?"  
Ron fece spallucce. "Sto facendo un giro di perlustrazione. Stavo cercando Nixon e mi avevano detto che era con la Easy."  
"Non è qui, è in giro con Meehan."  
Speirs se ne andò silenzioso com'era arrivato.

 _Miei Cari,  
stanotte ho conosciuto un bambino che non aveva mai assaggiato la cioccolata.  
Un piccolo cherubino, uno di quei bambini che potreste trovare in un quadro di Rockwell.  
Un bambino che era rintanato in cantina con la sua famiglia, perché dal cielo poteva venire la morte. Un bambino che conosceva molto meglio di me privazioni e stenti._

 _A volte cerco di razionalizzare perché combattiamo. Poi ci sono momenti in cui non ne ho bisogno._

 _Il vostro D.K.W._

18 settembre 1944, dintorni di Eindhoven – Olanda

L'odore del sangue misto a quello della polvere da sparo gli stava riempiendo le narici.  
Si stavano muovendo rilassati sui carri armati, godendosi i bellissimi prati in fiore, quando erano intervenuti i tedeschi.  
Era il suo primo scontro armato. Sentiva le pallottole schizzare da una parte all'altra.  
 _Sto per vomitare. Diodiodiodio._ Babe era nel panico. Stava premendo sulla ferita di Van Klingen, ma il sangue non voleva saperne di fermarsi. _E' così tanto_.  
"Heffron. Heffron, fermati. E' morto." Roe lo stava scuotendo delicatamente. "Heffron, andiamo, abbiamo altri feriti." Babe lo guardò stralunato. Si mise a seguire Roe, che si stava già dirigendo verso un altro ferito, come se fosse guidato da qualcuno. E probabilmente era così.

 _Bull. Maledizione Bull, dove diavolo sei?_. Martin fissava il piccolo agglomerato olandese che si stava allontanando sempre di più man mano che i camion proseguivano. Compton giaceva ferito ai suoi piedi, con Roe che gli stava cambiando le bende.  
Così questa era una ritirata. Avrebbe preferito non saperlo.  
Quattro morti, undici feriti, di cui due molto gravi.  
E Bull disperso.  
Bisognava ritrovarlo. Bisognava assolutamente ritrovarlo.

Einhover sotto i bombardamenti era uno spettacolo affascinante. I colori erano così intensi e vibranti che avrebbero meritato di essere dipinti su tela. Nixon trangugiò un altro sorso di whisky.  
Probabilmente i suoi abitanti non apprezzavano lo spettacolo come lui.   
Ma oggi aveva visto anche lui la morte in faccia e non gli era piaciuta molto come esperienza.  
Quando aveva sentito la testa partire all'indietro il suo pensiero era stato: _Ci sarà qualcuno che piangerà per me?_  
Non ne era molto sicuro.

29 settembre 1944 – Groesbeek, Olanda

"Non mi piacciono le ritirate." Winters commentò ad alta voce, senza rivolgersi nello specifico a qualcuno.  
"Signore?" Il tenente Warl era il comandante del suo primo plotone. Era venuto a passargli gli ordini del comando.  
Ripiegamento, ricongiungimento, ritirata: erano tutti degli eufemismi per sconfitta.  
E pensare che _loro_ avevano tenuto la posizione.  
"Non sopporto che ci ritiriamo per colpa dell'incapacità altrui." Il suo battaglione aveva respinto assalti tedeschi in forze decisamente superiori, possibile che non ci fossero riusciti anche gli altri?  
Gli bruciava, gli bruciava terribilmente. Entrare a Groesbeek e doverla abbandonare.  
Non erano i suoi comandanti quelli che avevano dovuto passare davanti a quelle facce tradite, a civili talmente tristi che non si riusciva neppure a leggere rabbia nei loro occhi.  
"Non credo che l'abbiano fatto apposta, signore." Provò il giovane ufficiale.  
Dick gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
"Non mi piace che si scherzi su queste cose, tenente."  
"Mi dispiace, signore. Non volevo mancare di rispetto a nessuno." Il ragazzo era diventato tutto rosso.  
"Scuse accettate. Vada dal suo plotone, la staranno cercando."  
"Sì, signore."  
 _Market Garden: vedi alla voce "Fallimento"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'Operazione Market Garden ebbe inizio il 17 settembre 1944. Prevedeva uno sbarco di truppe alleate paracadutate e aviotrasportate in Olanda.  
> Il piano era stato ideato dal generale inglese Montgomery, il quale spera di costringere il comandante in capo, Eisenhower, ad abbandonare la strategia dell’avanzata a ventaglio per adottare quella del colpo concentrato e risolutore. Il suo obiettivo era la penetrazione nel bacino della Ruhr. L’operazione lanciò la 1a armata aviotrasportata britannica su Arnhem, con il compito di occupare i ponti sul Basso Reno; la 101esima divisione paracadutisti USA a nord di Eindhoven e la 82esima divisione paracadutisti USA presso Grave, a sud di Nirnega, con il compito di occupare la città e due grandi ponti sulla Mosa e sul Waal.
> 
> La 101esima divisione USA sbarcò senza danni, occupando Eindhoven e conquistando i ponti sui canali Wilhelmina e Zuiter Willemsvaart.  
> L’82esima occupò il ponte di Grave sulla Mosa, ma non il ponte sul Waal a Nimega, a causa di un violento contrattacco tedesco.  
> Dal canto loro, i paracadutisti inglesi trovano la strada per Arnhem bloccata da ingenti forze tedesche.
> 
> Tutta la operazione si rivela un fallimento.


	5. Il cielo può attendere

18 ottobre 1944 - Schoonderlogt, Olanda

Nixon aveva ancora i calzoni calati e il respiro affannoso quando sentì la porta che si chiudeva e il colonnello Dobie scendere le scale.  
 _"Non potrei chiedere di meglio."_ Si mise a ridere al ricordo della battuta del giorno prima. Il colonnello aveva uno strano senso dell'umorismo (be' d'altra parte era pur sempre un inglese). Bisognava anche ammettere che non era una persona che perdeva tempo in chiacchiere. Finito di organizzare la missione dell'indomani e rimasti soli, gli aveva subito chiesto se aveva voglia di bere qualcosa assieme in un posto un po' più _privato_.  
Lewis non era uno stupido, conosceva il tipo e aveva già avuto qualche esperienza con il proprio sesso: sapeva esattamente cosa voleva l'inglese.  
Che diamine, si disse, non era una cattiva idea.  
E il lavoretto di bocca che il nobilotto gli aveva fatto, non appena entrati nella mansarda che occupava, gli aveva dato perfettamente ragione.  
Lewis aveva ricambiato con uno di mano, e gli era sembrato che anche Dobie fosse rimasto soddisfatto della transizione.  
Si pulì con un lenzuolo, deciso a dormire alcune ore e così smaltire la lieve sbornia.  
Prese la coperta pulita e spense la luce.  
Avevano una guerra da portare avanti, doveva essere in forza per l'indomani.

5 ottobre 1944 - Schoonderlogt, Olanda

Il capitano Meehan stava correndo in testa della compagnia, una corsa folle, spiritata, ma l'unico modo per superare il terrapieno e prendere i tedeschi di sorpresa.  
La pattuglia in perlustrazione era stata colpita di sorpresa, ma sembrava che per fortuna i tedeschi non avessero valutato appieno la situazione.  
Il comando aveva deciso che non c'era tempo da perdere e che la Easy doveva risolvere la situazione.  
Erano andati in avanscoperta e avevano deciso di non aspettare i rinforzi.  
Meehan guidava l'assalto con Peackok, mentre gli altri tenenti stavano giungendo con i rinforzi.  
Gli uomini avevano imparato a seguire quel nuovo comandante che veniva da un'altra compagnia. Non era stato facile, ma si erano resi conto che era un bravo comandante, pronto a guidarli in prima persona.  
E questo agli uomini bastava.

"Joe. Joe, smettila." Skinny era andato da Liebgott che stava ancora sparando.  
"Che cazzo vuoi?!" Si era interrotto per un attimo l'altro, ma dopo aver visto chi era, aveva ripreso come se niente fosse.  
"Joe, stai sanguinando."  
"Non è niente."  
"Non fare il testone. Guarda che chiamo Roe." Solitamente questo bastava a riportare molti nei ranghi.  
"Per me puoi chiamare anche Eisenhower, non me ne frega un cazzo." Ma naturalmente non un testone come Joe.  
Ma anche Skinny era cocciuto. "Web, vammi a chiamare Roe."  
Il ragazzo aveva appena finito di tradurre qualcosa per Martin. "Subito Sisk."  
E con l'arrivo del dottore, anche Joe Liebgott dovette smettere di combattere per quel giorno.

"Il maggiore Horton è morto?" Nixon era stupito della cosa. Il maggiore era un forza della natura, sempre in prima fila, gli sembrava incredibile.  
"L'hanno colpito al comando del secondo battaglione. Stava organizzando la difesa." Sink era veramente abbattuto. Era un grande amico del maggiore. "Ci scusi, capitano Meehan." Sink fece un gesto a Nixon di seguirlo. Quando furono fuori portata d'ascolto aggiunse: "Pensavo di far diventare McMillan il nuovo comandante esecutivo del secondo battaglione."  
Nixon annuì, era una buona scelta. "E al suo posto chi dovrebbe comandare la Dog?"  
Sink sorrise. "Pensavo a Sparky."  
"Sparky?" Il nome gli giungeva nuovo, chi diavolo era?  
"Il tenente Speirs del secondo plotone." Sink era decisamente divertito. "Lo dovrebbe vedere in azione Nixon, il ragazzo fa proprio scintille."  
Il famoso tenente della Dog. Nixon non sapeva molto di lui se non che era dannatamente in gamba e totalmente fuori di testa. "I pettegolezzi sul suo conto si sprecano, colonnello."  
"Finché nessuno mi porterà delle accuse formali, non me ne può fregar di meno. Io l'ho visto in azione e il ragazzo è uno dei migliori soldati che mi sia capitato tra le mani."  
"Allora, come non detto."

10 dicembre 1944 - Mourmelon-le-Grand, Francia

"La maggior parte dell'organico della Easy è composto da rimpiazzi."  
Il capitano Meehan era seduto alla sua scrivania con il tenente Welsh e il capitano Nixon.  
Negli ultimi due mesi aveva avuto modo d'incrementare i rapporti con gli altri due ufficiali e si era ritrovato spesso a giocare e chiacchierare con loro.  
"Be', si parla di un attacco a metà marzo al più presto, quindi... li addestriamo, entriamo a Berlino e poniamo fine alla guerra."  
"Nix, Thomas ha ragione," intervenne Harry "è un problema. In questo momento non saremmo in grado di presentare al nemico una forza d'attacco pari a quella dimostrata in Normandia."  
Il capitano della Easy era sconsolato. "Non possiamo che fare del nostro meglio."  
Nixon si alzò dalla sedia, "Signori, è stato bello, ma ora vi devo lasciare. Ho un aereo per l'Inghilterra da prendere."  
"Lew, maledetto bastardo!" Lo prese in giro Welsh. "Vai dalla tua signorina?"  
"Esattamente. E," si fermò ad indicare Thomas, "niente prediche."  
"Non ho aperto bocca," provò con la sua più falsa faccia innocente il comandante della Easy. "Però, devi ammettere che come uomo sposato non posso approvare la cosa."  
"Pensa alla tua di moglie riccioli d'oro, che alla mia ci penso io." Poi si corresse "O meglio, non ci penso io."  
La risata degli altri due ufficiali lo accompagnò fino all'uscita.

11 dicembre 1944 – Parigi, Francia

Il tempo inclemente sulla Manica l'aveva dirottato verso Parigi. Nixon sospirò: addio baldoria ad Aldbourne.  
Anche la _città delle luci_ era abbastanza triste quella sera. A causa della nebbiolina che saliva dalla Senna, c'era un'atmosfera da mortorio.  
L'ufficiale decise di finire la serata in un bar che aveva notato vicino al ricovero dove erano alloggiati gli altri militari. Lewis invece aveva occupato la stanza di un albergo vicino.  
Chissà che non riuscisse a _essere fortunato_.

Il posto era sorprendentemente ben tenuto, pulito, decente. Nella zona ad est c'erano dei militari che si stavano intrattenendo con delle signorine. Per un attimo ebbe una mezza idea di unirsi a loro, ma non era quello che cercava. Non questa sera.  
Si mise discretamente a dare un'occhiata in giro.

L'aveva notato che se ne stava seduto in un angolo, il più riparato del locale, ad ascoltare la musica del complessino in scena.  
Capelli rossi, ben curato, composto, elegante nella sua semplicità. Lo sguardo serio, concentrato nella musica. Un capitano del 82esimo, un paracadutista come lui.  
Lewis aveva deciso di prendere qualcosa al banco, per studiare la situazione. Mentre beveva aveva lanciato delle occhiate all'altro capitano, che le aveva ricambiate sentendosi osservato. Gli sembrava che avessero più o meno la stessa età.  
Questi gli aveva sorriso timidamente. _Carino_ , pensò immediatamente.  
"Salve, è libero questo posto?" Il moro decise di buttarsi.  
"Prego," gli rispose l'altro, leggermente divertito.  
"Lewis Nixon. 506esimo." Si presentò subito.  
"Richard Winters, 505esimo."

"Quattro stelle sul paracadute. Complimenti." Era la prima cosa che aveva notato. Ancora prima delle numerose medaglie. Per un paracadutista quelle stelle valevano più di una Medaglia d'Onore.  
"Sicilia, Campania, Normandia e Olanda." gli aveva risposto l'altro, come se fosse la cosa più naturale di questo mondo.  
"Un bel tragitto."  
"Per qualcuno che non era mai andato oltre la Pennsylvania, affascinante senza dubbio. Purtroppo non ho potuto godere appieno della realtà locale. Troppi americani in giro."  
"Oh, che sfortuna."  
"Decisamente."  
Nix invece si sentì molto, molto fortunato quella sera.

"Stanno per chiudere mi sa." La serata era passata più che piacevolmente. Il rosso, _Dick_ , benché non un chiacchierone, si era rivelato un ottimo ascoltatore, attento, e allo stesso tempo pronto a intervenire nella discussione.  
"Be' è quasi mezzanotte." Gli fece notare Winters.  
"Da me o da te?" Lewis provò a farla sembrare una proposta scherzosa, in modo da lasciarsi una via d'uscita. L'altro uomo gli era sembrato più che interessato, ma, date le circostanze, uno non poteva mai dire. Le sue esperienze con gli uomini si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano e fino a quel momento avevano anche coinvolto una quantità di alcool decisamente maggiore.  
Come risposta fu inchiodato da quei seriosi occhi cerulei.  
"Da te, se non è un problema." Dick trattenne il respiro, come se stesse valutando la portata della sua disfatta.  
"Vieni." Fu tutto quello che Lewis rispose.

"Carina come stanza." Commentò quello che Lewis aveva scoperto essere in realtà un neo promosso maggiore (la nomina era avvenuta quella stessa mattina, cosicché non aveva ancora la nuova divisa con la foglia di quercia in bella mostra), fermandosi nel centro della stanza.  
In effetti non era male, aveva dormito in posti decisamente peggiori.  
"E' pulita. E questo mi basta."  
La tensione tra di loro era avvertibile. Il loro tentativo di discutere della stanza era abbastanza patetico.  
"Vuoi qualcosa da bere?" Tra i vantaggi di stare in un vero albergo vi era quello di avere un mobile con i liquori.  
"Non bevo," e all'espressione perplessa di Nixon: "era tè."  
"Capisco." Nixon invece se ne servì un lungo sorso. Non era il suo whisky preferito, ma meglio di niente.  
"Senti... facciamolo. Altrimenti è inutile che stia qui." Sconforto, imbarazzo, desiderio, tutto racchiuso in quella faccia dannatamente _seria_.  
"Fare cosa?" Nixon gli chiese per prenderlo un po' in giro.  
Dick si avvicinò con quel mezzo sorriso che gli era già diventato familiare, fino a essergli di fronte e gli prese in mano il nodo della cravatta, avvicinando i loro volti.  
"Quello che vuoi," gli disse, prima di baciarlo a bocca aperta.

"Tutti i permessi sono annullati. I militari in servizio a rapporto nelle loro baracche."  
Buck si sentì male. Era appena tornato. E già doveva ributtarsi in quell'inferno. Grandioso.  
Aspettò che gli altri se ne andassero prima di alzarsi. Quando si voltò, gli venne quasi un colpo.  
"Non ti ho sentito avvicinare."  
"E' quello che mi hanno insegnato." Speirs lo stava fissando, studiandolo. "Hai una brutta cera. Sicuro di non aver accelerato i tempi del rientro?"  
"Non mi risulta che tu sia diventato il mio nuovo comandante. Anche se noto la mostrina da capitano."  
"Hanno promosso McMillan." Come se questo spiegasse tutto.   
"Capisco. Buon per te." Buck non si sentiva dello spirito adatto per una delle loro chiacchierate.  
E per una volta fu lui quello ad allontanarsi senza salutare.

Dick vide Rudy e Andrei avvicinarsi.  
"Volete un passaggio?" offrì loro. Poi si rivolse al caporale che stava caricando le ultime casse di munizioni nella jeep: "Jonas, lascia stare, finiscono di caricare loro. Vai ad avvisare i capitani Woods e DeLong che i loro tenenti sono con me."  
"Subito, signore!" Scattò sull'attenti il suo attendente prima di correre verso le altre jeep.  
"La ringraziamo, _maggiore_. Non deve disturbarsi, _maggiore_."  
"Rudy smettila di fare lo scemo e inizia a caricare le casse." Cercò di richiamarlo all'ordine l'amico.  
"Grazie Andrei."A volte Rudy era così infantile-  
"Di niente, _maggiore_."

"Qualcuno mi può spiegare che senso ha spedirci in mezzo al freddo polare senza il vestiario adatto? Io capisco che l'esercito nella sua infinita saggezza crede che basti il sacro ardore della patria a riscaldarci, ma nessuno l'ha informato del contrario?"  
"Web, smettila," provò disperato Christenson. Non che il ragazzo dicesse stupidaggini, ma certe uscite non aiutavano nessuno.  
"Sto solo esprimendo ad alta voce quello che pensano tutti," controbatté infatti l'altro.  
"Vero. Però smettila lo stesso." Alla voce del sergente Randelmann, David non osò continuare.

"Allora come si chiamava?" Il sorrisino malizioso di Rudy faceva ben capire a cosa si riferisse.  
"Chiamava chi?" fece finta di nulla Dick, fingendo di essere totalmente preso dalla guida.  
"La madamigella che ti ha fatto tornare da Parigi così allegro e rilassato!"  
"Rudy..." fu il cauto avvertimento di Andrei. L'uomo si era sempre erto a difensore di Winters quando gli altri lo prendevano in giro per la sua _mancanza di vizi_.  
Inaspettatamente Dick rispose con un sincero: "Lewis."  
"Ohohoh! _Loise_! Com'era? Bella? Sexy? Ci sapeva fare? Dai, dai, racconta al tuo Rudy!" Il tenente della George sprizzava entusiasmo da tutti i pori.  
"Affascinante. E' stato... molto piacevole."  
"Oh, Andrei, Andrei! Come avrei voluto vedere il nostro Dick in azione!" Il suo esuberante amico gli scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli.  
"Rudy, non me ne frega niente," fu la replica glaciale dell'altro "se lui va fuori strada perché tu l'hai fatto sbandare, io ti trancio le palle. Giusto per essere chiari."

"Colonnello, sono il maggiore Winters del secondo battaglione del 505esimo."  
"Colonnello Sink, comandante del 506esimo." L'ufficiale ripiegò la cartina che stava guardando "Hanno messo anche voi qui?" li interrogò.  
Tutto attorno a loro c'erano colonne di uomini intente ad andare e venire.  
Winters scosse il capo. "Ci stiamo dirigendo più a nord. Ci siamo solo fermati per una piccola sosta, e ho pensato che potesse essere utile raccogliere qualche informazione sullo stato dell'offensiva tedesca. Abbiamo ricevuto pochissime notizie in merito."  
"Non c'è molto da dire figliolo. I tedeschi continuano ad avanzare. Una divisione Panzer sta venendo da sud. Tra poco saremo circondati."  
Dick si guardò attorno, come a valutare la situazione. "Ce la faremo. Siamo paracadutisti, colonnello. Non è inconsueto per noi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il 16 dicembre 1944, le forze tedesche attaccarono attraverso la foresta delle Ardenne in Belgio. A partire dalle 5.30 del 16 dicembre 1944 l'artiglieria tedesca martellò incessantemente per circa un'ora e mezza le postazioni della 1a Armata Statunitense, cogliendola assolutamente di sorpresa; subito dopo entrarono in azione le divisioni corazzate guidate dai potenti panzer che travolsero le prime linee statunitensi. Nei giorni successivi l'avanzata delle 3 armate tedesche sotto il comando del feldmaresciallo Model sembrò non conoscere ostacoli: le truppe germaniche penetrarono in tutti i settori per diversi chilometri, favorite anche dal maltempo che, secondo le aspettative del Fuhrer, non consentì agli alleati l'utilizzo dell'aviazione. L'audace e apparentemente irrealistico piano di Hitler sembrava essere riuscito.


	6. La battaglia delle Ardenne

19 dicembre 1944 – Bastogne, Belgio

" _Arriverà un bel po' di merda da queste parti._ " Il capitano McMillan, scimmiottando il generale, aveva appena espresso l'opinione generale. "Secondo lei Nixon, avevamo bisogno di sentircelo dire?"  
Il loro comandate operativo non era ancora abituato a doversi confrontare con le cazzate del comando.  
"No, ma evidentemente lui sentiva il bisogno di dircelo." Poi, notando una figura nota: "Oh, caporale Roe. Capitano, il responsabile medico della Easy." Lewis non sapeva se il capitano, che proveniva dalla Dog, sapesse chi aveva di fronte.  
"Dottore."  
"Signori, avete delle bende, della morfina che vi avanza?"  
A Nixon sarebbe piaciuta una buona notizia. Non sempre, ogni tanto. _Grandioso. Nuova intel: eccoci anche senza medicinali._

"Heffron, che fai?" Roe vide l'altro assistente di sanità, intento a destreggiarsi con una pala.  
"Stiamo scavando lungo la linea Doc. Il primo battaglione si è ritirato da Foy, così il comando ha deciso che tocca a noi fargli da scudo umano."   
La prima impressione che uno aveva di Heffron era sbagliata. Forse perché aveva l'aspetto di un ragazzino, non ci sarebbe mai aspettato un simile concentrato di sarcasmo.  
"Maledizione, ci serve altra morfina, questa è l'ultima." Ma Roe si stava abituando alle sue frecciatine contro il mondo.  
"Ragazzi, perché vedo due medici nella stessa buca?" Il capitano Meehan li stava guardando truce.  
"E' solo una cosa momentanea capitano, stavamo facendo un inventario," lo rabbonì Roe. Aveva capito fin da subito che con il capitano l'onestà era l'arma migliore.  
"Mph. Ragazzi, mi raccomando, prudenti. Se vi dovesse succedere qualcosa, saremmo nei guai."  
"Sì, signore," gli risposero in coro.

Gordon sapeva il fatto suo. Sapeva come funzionavano le cose nell'esercito.  
E soprattutto, sapeva che se i suoi medici non avevano i rifornimenti adeguati, sarebbe stata la sua pellaccia a rischio (cioè, più a rischio del solito).  
"Ragazzi, ho bisogno di morfina." Gli uomini con cui stava parlando non sembravano impressionati e intenzionati a darsi da fare. Non gratis quanto meno.  
La triste realtà era che anche in quella gloriosa istituzione che era l'esercito degli Stati Uniti vi era un fiorente mercato nero. Senza falsa modestia poteva affermare di essere nella top tre dei ricettatori della compagnia (ma era umanamente impossibile superare bestie navigate come Perconte o, l'esperto indiscusso, Luz).   
"Ti costerà." Si limitarono a rispondergli.  
Gordon sorrise. "Sono sicuro che riusciremo a metterci d'accordo."

21 dicembre 1944 – Houffalize, Belgio

Winters stava supervisionando la raccolta del materiale dai prigionieri.  
Avevano bisogno di ogni cosa, non potevano permettersi di lasciare nulla ai tedeschi.  
"Ottimo lavoro maggiore Winters." Il colonnello Krause era entusiasta. Dick aveva guidato il terzo battaglione in un'operazione di bloccaggio dell'avanzata tedesca con una manovra di accerchiamento e avevano preso due compagnie di crucchi senza nessuna perdita.  
"La ringrazio, signore." Dick era moderatamente soddisfatto. Se solo avesse potuto contare su dei rifornimenti decenti! Indumenti invernali! Mimetiche da neve!   
Cercava di arrangiarsi come poteva, ma non poteva fare miracoli.  
"Se continua così a fine guerra la ritroverò generale, mi sa." Scherzò il superiore con orgoglio, ma con una punta d'invidia. Dick sapeva riconoscerla. L'aveva vista in tutti i suoi superiori (tranne il capitano DeLong, no, lui era l'unico a non esserne toccato).  
Riconoscevano in lui qualcuno che poteva superarli. E questo, inconsciamente, nella maggioranza dei casi, provocava un malcelato risentimento.  
"Spero ardentemente che finisca prima signore. Con tutto me stesso."

23 dicembre 1944 – Bastogne, Belgio

Babe l'aveva presa male. Cavolo se l'aveva presa male. Si era unito alla pattuglia di contatto e aveva visto Julian crivellato dai colpi, senza essere stato in grado di aiutarlo.  
"Heffron." Roe l'aveva trovato in buca con Spina, un italo americano che si era unito alla Easy nelle Ardenne. Non il miglior combattente della compagnia, ma sapeva ascoltare e si era fatto molti amici anche tra i veterani.  
Roe si unì a loro due. Parlò un po' con Spina, ascoltò la sfuriata di Edward.  
Tentò di offrire loro la cioccolata di Reneè, ma senza successo.  
Demoralizzato si mise sotto la coperta e cercò di riposare un po'. Si stava addormentando, quando lo sentì: "Eugene? Sei sveglio?" Era Heffron.  
"Mph." Sveglio era una parola grossa.  
"Perché mi hanno fatto medico? Io... non ci sono portato. Sul serio. Ho-ho così tanta rabbia dentro e l'unica cosa che vorrei è imbracciare un fucile e iniziare a sparare all'impazzata."  
"Heffron, è il trauma-"  
"Stronzate! Non è per Julian, neanche lo conoscevo così bene! E non è il primo uomo che mi muore tra le mani!" Spina si era svegliato, ma aveva deciso di far finta di niente e di lasciarli ai loro battibecchi. "Lo sai che cos'è? Sai che cosa mi fa saltare i nervi? E' il non poter far nulla." Babe si prese la testa fra le mani. "Vorrei crivellarli di colpi tutti. Tutti quanti."   
Roe non sapeva cosa dire. L'esperienza in questi casi, gli aveva insegnato che spesso il silenzio era la soluzione migliore. Si limitò a prendergli una mano, e a stringerla tra le sue.  
"Che iddio mi perdoni." Babe iniziò a piangere silenziosamente.

I capelli di Eugene erano blu. Reneè sapeva che era impossibile, eppure il primo colore che le veniva in mente era blu.  
L'americano aveva sempre un'espressione così seria. Anche quando sorrideva.  
Non era bello. Non nel senso comune del termine. Era... _struggente_. Sembrava un eroe dei romanzi. La figura tragica di un mito.  
Stava pensando un cumulo di sciocchezze, la stanchezza si stava facendo sentire.  
 _Eugene_. In un altro momento, avrebbe pensato che ci provava con lei. E in un altro momento non le sarebbe dispiaciuto se così fosse stato.  
Ma, con tutta quella morte e desolazione attorno a loro, Reneè sapeva bene che un individuo si aggrappava anche al più misero contatto umano.  
La disperazione uccideva più delle pallottole.

"Ora sappiamo quello che provavano."  
"Chi?" Guarnere era nella buca insieme a Compton e Spina.   
"Gli antichi legionari," disse Compton, come se questo spiegasse tutto, "quando facevano la guardia agli Unni, ai Goti, ai Visigoti."  
"Visigoti? E chi sono?"  
"Erano dei barbari. Sono passati da qui, attraverso quegli alberi, precipitandosi a sud, per andare a distruggere Roma."  
Le facce di Bill e Spina avevano assunto un'espressione molto eloquente, che per fortuna Buck non poteva osservare, poiché stava guardando davanti a sé.  
"Questo è incorretto, tenente Compton."  
I due uomini si girarono di scatto: ma chi diavolo era? Com'è che non lo avevano sentito arrivare?!  
"Incorretto, capitano Speirs?"  
Ralph e Bill si guardarono stupiti: come diavolo aveva fatto a riconoscerlo, senza neanche voltarsi?  
"Gli Unni sono passati più a sud-est, mentre i Goti più a sud ancora. E i Visigoti sono stati invitati dai Romani e hanno fatto una sorta di colpo di stato."  
"Gra-grazie della lezione di storia, signore." Buck continuava ostinatamente a fissare davanti a sé.  
Il silenzio che ne seguì era piuttosto pesante e i due compagni di buca del tenente decisero d'interromperlo. "Possiamo esserle utile, capitano?"  
Speirs scosse il capo. "Mi stavo dirigendo dal capitano Meehan. Continuate pure a difendere il limens." E sparì com'era venuto.  
"Il _limens_? Che cazzo è?" Bill non ci stava capendo niente.  
Ma Buck non rispose. Nuovamente perso in chissà quali pensieri.

Welsh. Avevano perso Harry Welsh per colpa di un maledettissimo fuoco.  
 _Maledizione._ Pensò il capitano Meehan. _Ma i crucchi non potevano prendersi quell'imbranato di Peackok, invece?_   
Lo sapeva che non era una cosa giusta da pensare, ma non poteva farne a meno.  
Ovviamente tra un buon ufficiale e uno pessimo, il destino aveva deciso di mettere fuori combattimento quello buono.  
Com'era il detto? La fortuna era cieca, mentre la sfiga aveva il mirino di precisione.

Roe intravide la figura di Heffron che sbucava da una buca. Gli si avvicinò.  
"Allora, tutto bene? Babe?"  
Il ragazzo gli fece posto. "Sì. Sì, tutto a posto. Alla grande."  
Tra di loro cadde il silenzio per un po'.  
"Ho conosciuto un'infermiera. Giù al ricovero. Una brava infermiera."  
"Carina?" Domanda tipica di Babe.  
"Sì. Molto. Aveva delle mani da curatrice."  
Heffron rise, in mezzo alla tosse. "Solo tu poi guardare le mani a una donna. Sai Gene, gli uomini di solito notano altro" e rise ancora più forte, trovandolo veramente divertente.  
"Già, hai ragione." Quando Babe si fu calmato aggiunse, "E' finita sotto i bombardamenti su Bastogne."  
"Mi dispiace Gene."  
"Anche a me, Babe. Anche a me."

26 dicembre 1944 – Bastogne, Belgio

Nei mesi successivi Lewis aveva ripensato un paio di volte al maggiore di Parigi. Gli aveva anche dedicato alcuni _momenti privati_ con la propria mano.  
Piacevole. Oh sì, decisamente piacevole, quelle mani inesperte ma forti e decise sul suo corpo l'avevano più volte portato all'orgasmo. Eppure credeva che Richard Winters sarebbe rimasto un bel ricordo e nulla più. Aveva altre preoccupazioni al momento; tipo impedire lo sfondamento dei tedeschi nelle Ardenne, non morire di freddo...  
"L'hai visto?" gli aveva chiesto il capitano Vorel, giù al centro operativo del battaglione.  
"Chi?" aveva risposto Lewis distratto dall'ennesima inutile scartoffia. Avesse potuto usarla per scaldare quell'infernale ghiacciaia!  
"Il nuovo comandante del secondo battaglione."  
"Cosa?" questa gli giungeva nuova.  
"Sink ha conosciuto questo maggiore, un tizio dell'82esimo e tipo sé n'è innamorato e ha fatto fuoco e fiamme al comando centrale per averlo."  
Lewis fischiò ammirato. Il buon vecchio Sink non era uno che si faceva incantare facilmente, l'ufficiale doveva essere piuttosto in gamba.  
"Due Croci di Bronzo durante il D-Day, una Croce d'Argento in Olanda. Si è beccato l'ultima promozione con una Croce Distintiva per un'operazione di accerchiamento. Roba grossa, dicono che Patton in persona si sia congratulato con lui."  
 _Oh dio_ , pensò Lewis, _non un pazzo esaltato per favore!_.  
"E' tipo un genio militare. Sink l'ha voluto qui da noi per smuovere la situazione." _Decisamente più facile a dirsi che ha farsi._ Non poté che pensare Nixon. "Ha promosso Strayer e gli ha affidato le tre migliori compagnie del reggimento."  
Be' Dog, Easy e Fox erano senza dubbio una spanna sopra le altre.  
"Vedremo se sarà all'altezza della fama." Troppo spesso gli ufficiali non facevano altro che farsi belli con il lavoro altrui.  
"Spero di non deluderla, capitano Nixon." Il nuovo arrivato era ancora coperto di neve ed era appena sbucato nella porta. Si era già tolto l'elmetto e si stava togliendo i guanti che si erano bagnati. I capelli sporchi (erano tutti in urgente bisogno di un bagno) non cessavano tuttavia di essere visibilmente rossi.  
 _Oh, merda._  
Lewis era convinto che sarebbe dovuta esserci una legge cosmica che impedisse di ritrovarsi come diretto superiore l'avventura di una notte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il 21 dicembre le forze tedesche circondarono completamente Bastogne, difesa dalla 101esima divisione aviotrasportata statunitense.  
> Il 26 dicembre, unità della 3a Armata corazzata di Patton ruppero l'accerchiamento permettendo l'evacuazione dei feriti e l'arrivo di rifornimenti. La storia della cosiddetta 'battaglia della sacca' (battle of the bulge nella storiografia americana) racconta di Patton che arriva in soccorso della 101a divisione aviotrasportata; i membri di quest'ultima però non sono mai stati d'accordo sul fatto che la divisione richiedesse rinforzi.  
> I tedeschi comunque continuarono ad avanzare arrivando fino a raggiungere la Mosa e Dinant.  
> Il miglioramento delle condizioni atmosferiche riportò in gioco la massiccia superiorità aerea degli Alleati. Stormi di cacciabombardieri alleati falcidiarono le unità nemiche che furono costrette ad indietreggiare. I tedeschi si ritirarono da Bastogne il 13 gennaio. Una volta che l'offensiva era iniziata i tedeschi dovettero affidarsi nuovamente alle loro radio, e l'intelligence permise agli alleati di individuare e distruggere le unità tedesche.
> 
> La battaglia finì ufficialmente il 27 gennaio 1945. Gli statunitensi persero 75.522 uomini (uccisi, feriti, dispersi o catturati), i britannici ne persero 1.408 e i tedeschi 67.675.


	7. Il prezzo della gloria

2 gennaio 1945 – Foresta delle Ardenne, Belgio

Buck si guardava attorno. La compagnia si stava muovendo nella foresta, scoperta, in piena vista. Purtroppo non c'erano altre possibilità. Foy era stata tenuta così a lungo dai tedeschi anche per questo motivo: era impossibile avvicinarsi senza esporsi troppo.  
"Attenti alle mine." Eppure sembrava che se la sarebbero cavata senza troppi imprevisti.  
Tutta via quella calma lo innervosiva. Era un cliché, eppure quella gli sembrava proprio la classica calma prima della tempesta.

"Web, tu mi sei testimone: se Hoobler mi racconta ancora una volta come si è procurato quella stramaledetta luger, io lo ammazzo." Christenson si preso la testa fra le mani ed era l'immagine della disperazione.  
"Non saprei sergente, io lo trovo molto affascinate come racconto." Ci scherzò sopra l'altro.  
"David." L'occhiataccia che gli arrivò non prometteva nulla di buono.  
"Andiamo Pat, sii il nostro eroico capo e sopporta."  
"Ehy, Web! Questa cosa dovrebbe andare nel tuo libro!" Hoobler si stava avvicinando.  
"Oh mio dio." Il sorriso era completamente scomparso dalla faccia dell'aspirante scrittore.  
"La miseria ama la compagnia." Pat trovava molto divertente la cosa.  
"Ti ringrazio Hoobler, ma ora io e Chris stiamo andando a prendere il materiale per la trincea. Magari questa sera, quando torno." Webster era un terribile bugiardo. Non che fosse una bugia totale, tuttavia anticipava di molto le loro reali intenzioni.  
"Va be', allora a dopo." Li salutò tutto felice l'altro soldato, pronto a coinvolgere qualche altro malcapitato.  
"Molto coraggioso soldato. Veramente molto coraggioso."   
"Se vuoi posso sempre richiamarlo." Lo minacciò Web.  
L'espressione d'orrore sul viso dell'altro era una risposta più che eloquente.

"Abbiamo avuto una perdita Signore." Il capitano Meehan era appena entrato nella tenda del Comando di Linea e non aveva perso tempo in preamboli.  
"Chi e come?"  
"Il caporale Hoobler. Un incidente con un'arma tedesca che aveva ritrovato."  
Il maggiore Winters annuì lentamente. "Dica ai suoi uomini di essere più prudenti in futuro."  
"Sarà fatto, Signore."  
"Può andare capitano." Detto questo il comandante della Easy uscì subito, scomparendo nella nebbiolina che sembrava eterna in quei boschi maledetti.  
Il capitano McMillan osservò di sottecchi il superiore. Gli faceva ancora strano che un comandante di battaglione fosse sempre in prima linea.  
"Ho sbagliato qualche cosa capitano?" Ruppe il silenzio il maggiore. "E' silenzioso quest'oggi." Eppure quello immobile e imperscrutabile a suo avviso era proprio Winters.  
"Se la sono cavata con poco."   
"Avrei dovuto essere più duro? Che colpa ne ha lui se i suoi uomini sono degli idioti?"   
Il capitano aveva notato che agli occhi del maggiore non c'era offesa maggiore.  
L'ex comandante della Dog si alzò per prendere una tazza di caffe. "La famiglia non riceverà il denaro dell'assicurazione." Assicurazione valevole solo in caso di uccisione da parte del nemico.  
Il maggiore chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo. "Già." Poi li riaprì. "Una volta sarebbe stato anche il mio primo pensiero. Mi sarebbe dispiaciuto per lui, la sua famiglia, i suoi compagni." Il capitano non commentò. Non era neppure sicuro che Winters si stesse rivolgendo a lui. "Ma ora non posso più permettermelo."

"Bill?"  
"Mmmh?" Guarnere si mosse lentamente, il corpo indolenzito dall'immobilità del sonno leggero che lo aveva colto.  
"Bill?" La voce di Babe era troppo insistente per ignorarla.  
"Che c'è?" La sua voce uscì più brusca che nelle sue originali intenzioni.  
"Era veramente così brutto in ospedale?"  
Guarnere vorrebbe mandarlo a quel paese, per averlo svegliato per un motivo così stupido. Tuttavia, c'era qualcosa nell'espressione di Babe, che lo bloccò.  
"Vedi, è... pieno di gente malata." Risero entrambi. "Sai, magari tu non stai poi così male, sei anche di buon umore, ma affianco a te c'è un tizio a cui hanno appena amputato le gambe e che si piscia addosso, perché non può muoversi, e lo senti piangere e urlare che vuole andare a casa, che vuole farla finita che..." S'interruppe. Smise di guardare l'altro in faccia. "Ti prende le mani e ti prega di ammazzarlo." Poi un sussurro "Ti _supplica_ di ammazzarlo."  
"Gesù..."  
"Ragazzo, " scosse il capo, con un sorriso triste, "non credo che Gesù centri molto con tutto ciò."

"Sergente, posso farle compagnia?" Lipton sollevò lo sguardo dalla luger con il quale stava giocherellando. Era il capitano Meehan.  
"Certo signore." Si fece da parte, per far entrare il superiore.  
Come questi si era sistemato, gli chiese, "Come va'?"  
"Gli uomini-"  
"Non voglio sapere di loro." Lo interruppe. Gli appoggiò gentile una mano sulla gamba. "Riformulo la domanda: come stai?"  
"Si va avanti." Il sergente fece un gesto sconsolato con le mani. "Si cerca di fare del proprio meglio, ma... non sempre serve a molto."  
Il capitano annuì a quelle parole. "Vero. Maledettissimamente vero."  
"E lei capitano? Come sta?" Il capitano era un bravo uomo. La Easy era stata fortunata a essere nelle sue mani.  
"Non mi posso lamentare poi molto. Sono vivo." Ridacchiò di sé stesso. Poi tornò serio di colpo.   
"Mi manca casa. Mi manca mia moglie. Mia figlia."  
"La capisco signore. Eccome se la capisco." Anche se non aveva figli, sentiva acuta la mancanza dei suoi. Di Ann. Soprattutto di Ann.  
Stettero in silenzio per un po'.   
Fu Meehan a interromperlo.  
"Durante la battaglia è facile. Ma dopo-," fece un gesto vago con la mano,"dopo non posso fare a meno di pensare che da qualche parte c'è un padre, qualcuno come me, che ha perso il proprio figlio per colpa mia."

"Buongiorno."  
Winters si stava radendo la barba, quando sentì la voce del capitano Nixon. Notò che aveva un pezzo di carta in mano.  
"Nixon. Avviso di sfratto?"  
"Non proprio. Il reparto ha scelto un ufficiale di ciascun reggimento che ha partecipato all'eroica difesa di Bastogne e lo rimanda a casa in licenza per trenta giorni. Va in giro a raccogliere offerte per l'esercito e roba del genere. E sono stato scelto io."  
Winters finì di pulirsi la schiuma residua con il misero asciugamano che passava l'esercito.  
"E' fantastico. Sono contento per lei."  
"Grazie, " ma aggiunse, scuotendo la testa, "scommetto che c'è lo zampino di mio padre in mezzo."  
Winters stette in silenzio. Aveva sentito della famiglia di Nixon, e se anche solo la metà delle storie erano vere... be' probabilmente era così.  
"La sua famiglia sarà felice di rivederla."  
Nixon fece un mezzo sorriso. "Io e mia moglie non andiamo molto d'accordo."  
"Sul serio? Non l'avrei mai detto."E suonò stranamente sarcastico anche alle proprie orecchie.  
L'altro rise a quelle parole. "Già. Chissà da che cosa può averlo intuito."  
Winters non rispose, si limitò a un sorriso divertito.  
Lui e il capitano non avevano mai parlato di quella sera a Parigi. D'altra parte come diceva il detto: quello che accede in licenza, rimane in licenza.  
Il fatto che avesse scoperto che l'altro era anche un padre di famiglia, non aveva che cementato la sua risolutezza a evitare certi pensieri.  
"Nonostante tutto, le auguro un buon rientro."  
"Grazie."

Il mondo stava esplodendo intorno a lui. Buck assisteva immobile a quello spettacolo terrificante.  
Gli alberi, la terra, tutto stava andando in frantumi.  
Poi nulla.  
Buck si risollevò, assumendo una posizione più coperta.  
Si guarda attorno. Bene, nessuno si sta muovendo, tutti sapevano ormai che era la tattica dei tedeschi: cessare momentaneamente i bombardamenti per attirarli fuori dalle loro buche.  
Ma gli americani avevano imparato la lezione. A caro prezzo.  
Sentì una voce. _Oh merda._ "State giù! State giù!" Si mise a urlare a pieni polmoni.  
Era un pensiero terribile, ma quella voce che chiedeva aiuto, sarebbe stata la loro rovina.  
In lontananza udì la voce di Lipton, che gli stava dando man forte "Rimanete nelle buche!". _Dio, sia lodato._ Per fortuna che poteva contare su di lui.  
Di nuovo la voce che chiedeva aiuto. Ma dove diavolo erano i medici?!  
Con tempismo perfetto il mondo riprese a esplodere.  
Stava per riacquattarsi nella sua buca, quando li vide. Bill che trascinava Joe.  
"Forza! Presto! Guarnere, raggiungi una buca! Lì sei fregato! Forza, forza! Svelti!" Al diavolo. "Vengo ad aiutarvi!" Abbandonò il fucile e uscì dalla buca. "Arrivo!" Un bomba, più vicina delle altre.  
Lo spostamento d'aria lo scaraventò in fondo alla buca.

 _Caro Nate,  
mi fa strano leggere dei tuoi inferni tropicali. Della strato di marrone che ricopre ogni cosa.  
Il mio inferno personale invece ha una patina di bianco. Anche l'aria. Anche il fango.  
E anche le gocce di colore non durano che qualche attimo, ricoperte subito da un candido manto di neve, che ne cancella l'esistenza._

 _Abbiamo perso due sergenti, due ottimi sergenti. Un bombardamento tedesco li ha feriti gravemente. Quando sono arrivati i soccorsi, la terra intorno a loro era pregna di sangue. Li vedevo muoversi e mi chiedevo come fosse possibile che fossero ancora vivi con tutto quel sangue perso.  
Due giorni dopo avevo già difficoltà a ritrovare il luogo._

 _Mi chiedo quanto tempo ci voglia alla neve per divorare un corpo._

 _D.K.W._

Speirs entrò nella tenda medica e riconobbe subito la forma di Compton.  
L'ufficiale stava fissando il soffitto: pallido e immobile. La scura divisa invernale non faceva che accentuare la chiarezza della sua carnagione e dei suoi capelli.  
Ron marcò fino a lui, ignorando completamente ogni cosa o persona che gli stava attorno.  
Buck non fece cenno di averlo sentito avvicinarsi, eppure il comandante della Dog era sicuro che l'altro sapesse perfettamente chi era affianco alla sua branda.  
"Ho saputo che i tuoi ragazzi sono passati a farti visita prima. Hanno detto che non vuoi parlare con nessuno."  
A quelle parole il biondo non rispose, ma si girò dall'altra parte. La figura tesa era un chiaro messaggio.  
Speirs lo ignorò. "Le svelo un segreto tenente Compton: la gente muore in guerra. E la maggioranza delle volte non possiamo fare niente per impedirlo." Si sedette al suo fianco sul letto, appoggiandogli una mano sul fianco. Continuò con tono più gentile "Buck, non puoi più fare niente per loro."  
Quando non ricevette nessuna risposta il capitano decise che ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Si alzò, fece il giro della branda e si accovacciò, fino a poter vederlo negli occhi. Buck era disperato.  
Ron non si lasciò commuovere. "Vigliacco."  
La faccia di Buck fu come se fosse andata in frantumi a quelle parole.  
"Sei un vigliacco. Tu stai scappando, Buck. Tu stai scappando e ti stai facendo scudo con i tuoi amici. Che fine hanno fatto il tuo coraggio e la tua lealtà? I tuoi uomini hanno bisogno di te. I tuoi amici hanno bisogno di te. E tu sei qui a piangerti addosso." Si rialzò "Suppongo che sia giunto il momento di salutarci. Sappiamo tutti e due che se ti evacuano non sarai di ritorno prima di parecchi mesi."  
L'uomo si stava già muovendo quando una mano gli si artigliò sui pantaloni. Speirs si fermò.  
"Buck, non è forte chi non cade mai. Ma chi cadendo trova la forza di rialzarsi." Il tenente lentamente annuì. Ron fece scivolare la mano fino ad avvolgere quella dell'altro. "Andiamo Buck, alzati, gli altri ti stanno aspettando."  
Questi stette immobile, tant'è che Ron temette per un momento di aver forzato i tempi. Il capitano era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a far schiodare il tenente della Easy da quella stramaledetta brandina. A costo di scaraventarcelo giù.  
Ma invece non dovette ricorrere a misure drastiche, poiché Compton si alzò da solo.

Un sibilo e poi il boato.  
"Luz!" I bombardamenti erano ripresi, cogliendo la Easy che stava ancora lavorando alla copertura delle buche, di sorpresa.. "Luz!" "Luz!" Muck e Penkala stavano urlando a pieni polmoni, vedevano la forma di George che arrancava nella neve, cercando la buca più vicina. "Muoviti!" "Vieni!" "Luz!" "Qui, vieni!" Luz era a carponi che avanzava verso di loro. "Forza, muoviti!" "Luz!"  
Lo videro alzarsi e mettersi a correre di lato.  
"Ma cosa diavolo sta facendo?!" Sbottò Penkala.  
"Lipton! C'è la buca di Lipton là!" Stavano urlando per sentirsi oltre i rumori assordanti delle esplosioni.  
Un sibilo, più vicino degli altri. Il rumore secco di un oggetto che atterra lì vicino.  
Muck e Penk si voltarono lentamente. La bomba era lì, inesplosa. Trattennero il fiato e rimasero immobili.  
Muck iniziò a pregare ad alta voce. "Pàter nòster, qui es in caelis, sanctificètur nomen tùum, advèniat regnum tùum," Penk gli si appoggiò contro, e si unì a lui. "fiat volùntas tua sìcut in caelo et in terra..."

La granata che arrivò su quella buca non esplose.  
Ma quella che colpì la buca di Lipton e Luz, sì.  
E non c'è altro da aggiungere.

"Maggiore Winters."  
"Riposo, capitano. Riposo."  
Il capitano Meehan era al limite. Dick poteva leggerglielo in faccia. La Easy aveva subito molte perdite negli ultimi giorni.  
"Sono venuto solo a controllare la situazione."  
Il capitano annuì. "Ci stiamo riorganizzando, signore. Ho proposto il sergente Talbert come nuovo Primo Sergente. L'unica nota positiva è il ritorno del tenente Compton al plotone."  
"Capitano, lei ha fatto un ottimo lavoro. Sta facendo un ottimo lavoro." Ed era vero. Dick non ricorreva mai a false lodi. "Tenga duro."  
"Maggiore, temo per la compagnia. Non credo che saremmo in grado di prendere Foy. Gli uomini... " fece un suono gutturale, come di un animale ferito. "Il morale è al minimo. Abbiamo avuto delle perdite che li hanno distrutti. Tutte le vite sono uguali, me ne rendo conto, eppure, come comandante non posso ignorare che non è così. Guarnere, Toye, erano degli ottimi trascinatori. Non parliamo poi di Luz! Sapeva sempre come tirare su il morale. E il sergente Lipton. Il sergente Lipton era la mamma chioccia della Easy. La sua perdita è un danno immaginabile."  
Winters annuì. Non conosceva gli uomini di cui il capitano stava parlando, tuttavia sapeva che a volte era meglio perdere un generale che un sergente molto stimato.  
"Capitano. Capisco le sue preoccupazioni." Lo sguardo del comandante di battaglione si fece triste. Cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli: mi dispiace? E' solo questa stramaledetta guerra? "Tra due giorni attaccheremo Foy."  
Meehan annuì. "Finalmente. E' da un mese che la guardiamo in lontananza. Almeno adesso sapremo di che morte morire."

"Correte!" L'attacco a Foy era un suicidio di massa. "Non vi fermate!" L'unica possibilità di salvezza degli uomini era quella di correre abbastanza velocemente da non dare tempo ai tedeschi di aggiustare la mira. "Avanti, non vi fermate!"  
Tutti correvano a perdifiato, cercando di portare più crucchi possibili al creatore. Il tenente Shames a destra, e Peackok con Foley a sinistra, stavano proteggendo i fianchi dell'assalto principale.  
Un esplosione colpì uno dei pollai che si trovavano nei campi. La porta della struttura partì come un proiettile, colpendo in pieno l'ufficiale a cui stava dando copertura.  
"Il capitano Meehan è ferito!" Talbert pensò che era proprio un perfetto battesimo di fuoco come primo sergente il suo. "Perde molto sangue dalla testa!" Perconte alla radio si stava mettendo in contatto con il vice comandante di compagnia.  
"Sistematelo in una posizione coperta e andiamo avanti!" Fu ciò che restituì la radio.  
Poi si sentì la stessa voce passare affianco di loro. "Correte! Compagnia Easy, non ci fermiamo! Avanti!"

"Chi è che sta portando avanti l'azione?" Winters stava guardando con il binocolo dalla sua posizione al limitare del bosco.  
"Il tenente Compton, signore." Lo informò il capitano McMillan.  
"Sta facendo un ottimo lavoro." Si fece un appunto mentale. "Non ci resta che sperare che riescano a congiungersi alla Dog."  
"C'è Speirs dall'altra parte. Sono sicuro che non la deluderà."  
Winters concordava. Il comandante della Dog era un soldato brillante come pochi. "Anch'io confido in lui."

Martin non era di natura una persona incline allo stupore. Era con la Easy fin dall'inizio: era un veterano. Aveva visto molte cose sorprendenti nella sua permanenza nell'esercito.  
Ma quel giorno a Foy, non credette ai suoi occhi.  
Perché a un certo punto, da un muro malandato in mezzo ai carri armati tedeschi, spuntò un soldato americano, che si mise a correre verso di loro.  
 _Oh dio santissimo: è quel pazzo di Speirs!_  
I tedeschi erano increduli come il sergente della Easy, infatti all'inizio non gli spararono.  
Quando si ripresero dallo stupore, iniziarono a sparare all'impazzata, ma era troppo tardi. Speris aveva già raggiunto il suo obiettivo.  
"Easy? La Dog vi sta aspettando. Siete in posizione?" Non perse tempo in preamboli.  
"Sì signore!"  
"Bene, avvisi il suo comando che noi siamo pronti. Non appena non mi vede più, partite!"  
 _Dove...?_ Era pazzo. Quell'uomo era pazzo. Non c'erano altre spiegazioni.  
Perché nessuno sano di mente sarebbe tornato indietro, come invece lui fece.

"Ehi Buck." Il tenente sollevò lo sguardo dal rapporto che stava compilando.  
"Dimmi Muck." Scrivere con le candele così fioche gli faceva venire un terribile mal di testa.  
"Senti, c'è Speirs che vuole parlarti." Il sergente era molto perplesso. "Gli ho detto che non sapevo se eri libero."  
"Be', ho praticamente finito." Si alzò dalla panca. "Talb." Salutò il Primo Sergente. "Aspetta un secondo." Disse a Muck. Andò un attimo dalla Madre Superiora che stava parlando con Shifty. Confabulò un attimo con lei, ringraziandola nuovamente per le cure che stavano riservando alla compagnia. Se non quelle fisiche, per lo meno quelle dello spirito. Poi ritornò dall'amico. "Dov'è?"  
"Nell'atrio della chiesa. Ha detto che ti avrebbe aspettato lì."  
"Grazie." E con un sorriso tirato il nuovo comandante della Easy si allontanò.

"Buona sera tenente Compton." Speirs era appoggiato al tavolo all'entrata, dove erano impilati i libri di preghiera messi a disposizione dei fedeli. Quando Buck era arrivato ne stava distrattamente sfogliando uno. "Come ci si sente a essere il nuovo comandante della Easy?"  
Buck inspiegabilmente notò come l'assenza dell'elmetto e i capelli scompigliati, non lo facessero sembrare un relitto umano, come per la maggior parte dell'umanità, ma un divo di Hollywood dopo una notte di bagordi. "E' presto per dirlo."  
"Non credo. Con il capitano Meehan fuori gioco per almeno qualche settimana tu sei l'unica scelta. E sono sicuro che al ritorno del buon capitano, gli troveranno qualche incarico adatto a lui. Winters lo stima molto. McMillan è convinto che se lo prenderà al battaglione."  
Buck scosse il capo. "Già, peccato che i superiori non stimino molto il sottoscritto. Trovano che sono troppo attaccato ai miei sottoposti." Buck si rifiutava di vederlo come un difetto. "Faranno arrivare qualcun altro."  
Speirs sorrise. "Vedremo chi avrà ragione."  
Compton era stanco. Era stata una giornata memorabile, il culmine di un mese terribile. Si sentiva svuotato di ogni energia. "Ron, che cosa vuoi?" Era stufo di non capire a che gioco stessero giocando lui e Speirs.  
"Niente in particolare." Si staccò dal tavolo. Tirò fuori dal taschino un pacchetto di sigarette. Gliene offrì silenziosamente una.  
Buck scosse il capo, non essendo un fumatore, e si mise a ride. "Non l'avevo mai realizzato."  
"Che cosa?" Speirs invece ne accese una.  
"Che sono coinvolto anch'io in una delle storie su di te." Buck si sistemò il cappello di lana. L'atrio era parecchio più freddo dell'interno, rendendolo deserto.  
"Quale delle tante?" L'altro non sembrava turbato della cosa. Buck si sarebbe stupito del contrario.  
"La più popolare. Quella delle sigarette e dei prigionieri durante il D-Day. Se è vero, erano le mie sigarette. Un pacco intero."  
Ron inalò beato la prima tirata. "E' il tuo modo di chiedermi se sono vere le storie su di me? Non si sa mai con certe storie, tutti dicono di averle sentite da altri che c'erano e quando chiedi a quelle persone ti dicono di averle sentite da altri. Niente di nuovo dunque, se si tornasse indietro di duemila anni si sentirebbero due centurioni chiacchierare del fatto che Terzio ha impiccato alcuni prigionieri Cartaginesi."  
Compton incrociò le braccia al petto e lo squadrò dall'alto in basso. "Questo perché a Terzio andava bene così. _Mi odino pure, purché mi temano_."  
Speirs fece uno strano sorriso. "Traduzione blanda, ma il principio è giusto." Sardonico.  
Ron si alzò e fece per andarsene.  
"Ron." La voce di Buck lo fermò. "Non ti ho mai ringraziato," alla sua espressione perplessa, "di essere venuto a trovarmi in infermeria." Buck sperava di non dover aggiungere altro.  
Il capitano annuì. "Vieni a trovarmi qualche volta. Sono sempre io a cercarti."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il 14 gennaio 1945 l'esercito tedesco si ritirò dalla cittadina di Foy, un villaggio 5 km al di fuori di Bastogne, lasciando dietro di sé migliaia di morti e una città completamente distrutta.


	8. Una tomba per le lucciole

9 febbraio, 1945 – Haguenau, Francia

 _Cara Elaine,  
mi fa piacere sapere che i giornali di casa non ci hanno dimenticato. Hai ragione su i Bastardi di Bastogne: suona pittoresco, e l'allitterazione lo rende accattivante.  
Sono felice di essermene andato da quell'inferno. Haguenau mi sembra quasi il paradiso.  
La guerra si sente solo dall'altra parte del fiume. Dicono che abbiamo spezzato la schiena al nemico e che presto la guerra finirà.  
Mi chiedo se abbiano informato anche i tedeschi di questa cosa._

 _Berlino entro Natale si diceva.  
Siamo quasi la metà di quelli partiti per il Belgio._

 _Salutami mamma e papà._

 _D.K.W._

"Dove ti hanno smistato?" Pat Christenson stava mangiucchiando un biscotto che aveva comprato in una delle pochissime botteghe ancora aperte nella cittadina.  
"Secondo Plotone. E' quello che ha subito le perdite maggiori e Compton sta cercando di rafforzarlo."  
Il comandante pro-tempore della Easy aveva deciso di riassegnare gli organici della compagnia in modo da non avere buchi.  
Più facile a dirsi che a farsi, visto l'organico estremamente ridotto.  
Webster ripiegò la lettera che aveva scritto alla sorella, con il proposito di imbucarla alla prima occasione assieme alle altre che aveva scritto. Si alzò, doveva raggiungere il suo nuovo plotone. "Be', ci si vede. Da qualche altra parte."

Winters stava guardando la riva destra del fiume da quelle che al capitano McMillan sembravano ore. "Vuole che attraversiamo il fiume."  
"Chi? E' un pazzo, l'acqua è gelida." Obiettò il suo secondo. "E come poi? Con delle barche?"  
"Sink. E questa notte ci sarà la luna piena, quindi niente copertura del buio. Sarà un disastro."  
McMillan annuì. "Che cosa conta di fare, signore?"  
"Cosa posso fare?" Dick si era opposto, cercando di convincere il colonnello a ripensarci. Inutilmente. Il comando aveva affidato un'operazione simile, a un altro reggimento, solo qualche giorno prima, operazione che si era conclusa in un disastro. Tre feriti gravi e nessun prigioniero. Sink voleva dimostrare che il 506esimo era il migliore. Da qui la sua assurda determinazione. "Trasmetterò l'ordine a Compton, e speriamo bene."

Grant era nel Centro di Comando di Compagnia. Stava leggendo gli ultimi spostamenti d'organico approvati da Winters.  
Seduto, che aspettava il tenente Compton, c'era un nuovo arrivato: il sottotenente Jones. Fresco dal corso ufficiali, glielo si leggeva in faccia. I novellini avevano tutti quell'aura di marzialità unita a un spropositato entusiasmo.  
"Tenente Compton. Capitano Speirs." Grant si mise sugli attenti, vedendoli entrare.  
Compton era rimasto stupito della cosa, "Chuck?", il suo rapporto con i sottoposti era piuttosto rilassato.  
Grant silenziosamente fece un cenno con gli occhi, indicandogli il nuovo arrivato ritto sugli attenti, che Buck non aveva notato, impegnato com'era a controllare che Ron non svaligiasse completamente la casa dove erano acquietati. E i beni della Easy.  
"Signore, lui è il tenente Jones."  
Ron stava continuando a rovistare nei cassetti della stanza. Da dove diavolo veniva quell'orologio?  
"Ragazzi." La voce di Winters catturò subito l'attenzione di tutti. McMillan era al suo fianco, visibilmente stanco. "Occorre una pattuglia per fare dei prigionieri. Perciò bisognerà attraversare il fiume per andare a catturarli."  
"E' una missione riservata alla Easy, signore?" Ron aveva chiesto, interrompendosi e accendendo una sigaretta.  
Winters annuì. "Mi hanno detto che la Easy ha già svolto un'operazione simile in Olanda."  
"Vorrà dire che vi lascio. Signori." Un cenno ai superiori.  
"Ron, vengo con te." McMillan si unì al suo vecchio tenente di plotone.  
Buck li vide andare. Sospirò. A lui invece toccava rimanere per organizzare qualcosa che era sicuro non gli sarebbe piaciuta.

Quindici uomini, un interprete e qualcuno che doveva guidarla. Questo era tutto ciò trapelato dall'incontro.  
"Sembra che il nuovo tenentucolo abbia chiesto di guidarla, ma che sia Compton che Winters lo abbiano ignorato." Penkala stava chiacchierando con Liebgott.  
Ramirez si era messo a ridere. "Per fortuna che c'è ancora gente con un minimo di buon senso al comando."  
"Le mie fonti dicono che si sia diplomato il giorno del D-Day. West Point." Penkala stava spalmando un po' di formaggio sulle gallette. Dopo sei mesi si era abituato a quelle schifezze.  
"La pattuglia però si farà lo stesso. Con o senza di lui." Liebgott non era interessato alle chiacchiere.  
"E con pochi che siamo, saremo praticamente tutti nel gruppo." Constatò Ramirez.  
"Probabilmente è così." Concluse Webster.

Erano due mesi che non si faceva una doccia calda.  
Liebgott era sotto il getto caldo, da parecchi minuti e non aveva nessuna intenzione di andarsene.  
Gli sembrava di avere uno strato di sporco in ogni singola oncia di pelle.  
"Liebgott." Aprì gli occhi. Webster gli stava offrendo una saponetta. "Serve?"  
"Grazie Web. Mi ci vuole proprio un po' di sapone."  
Webster aveva appena finito di sbarbarsi mentre era sotto la doccia e si stava risciacquando.  
Lui e Compton erano gli unici della compagnia che si sbarbavano regolarmente ogni giorno. Joe doveva ammettere che probabilmente era anche perché a differenza sua, avevano qualcosa da radere. Webster per lo meno.  
" _Adesso il sapone con quello si fa! un bel pò di schiuma e quando se ne ha! abbastanza si spalma sul viso poi si fa! BRRRL BRRRL BRRRL!_ "  
Webster scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente. "Grazie _Dotto_ della lezione d'igiene."

Malarkey stava guardando quella maledetta riva destra del fiume da ore.  
"Guarda che anche se la fissi non è che cambia qualcosa." Fece una voce alle sue spalle.  
"Muck, sta zitto." Ma sapeva che l'amico aveva ragione.   
"Preoccupato per la pattuglia di questa notte?" Il biondo gli si era avvicinato, portandosi al suo fianco, fermandosi, ironicamente, anche lui a fissare l'altra riva del fiume.  
"Preoccupato per quel damerino che ci accompagnerà."  
Muck rise al tono sconsolato.  
"Ah già, il graduato di West Point. Be' non deve godere della stima dei capi, se hanno affidato a te la missione."  
"Ne farei volentieri a meno."  
"Sul serio? Ma non mi dire."  
Malarkey decise che era ora di tornare dagli altri. "Non sei spiritoso."  
"Don, mi offendi."

 _Nate,  
tra poche ore uscirò in missione. Ho paura.  
Sai, dopo che ce ne siamo andati da Bastogne, ero giunto a un punto in cui riuscivo a vedermi tornare a casa.  
Questa pattuglia si contrappone tra me e questo fine._

 _E' così un po' per tutti credo. Siamo tutti molto tesi.  
Quelli di noi che sono già stati in combattimento cercano di non pensare alla pattuglia di stanotte, quelli che non hanno ancora combattuto pensano ad altro, mentre aspettano l'oscurità._

 _Io ti scrivo e guardo il tramonto, che è sempre incantevole, da qualsiasi parte del mondo lo si guardi._

 _D.K.W._

Roe era arrivato, ma troppo tardi. Jackson era già immobile sul pavimento.  
Babe lo fissava, distrutto, da dove si era inginocchiato per tentare di prestare soccorso al ferito. Aveva ancora le mani attorno al viso del soldato.  
Il silenzio era calato tra i presenti.  
Martin, che era andato a chiamarlo, stava prendendo la coperta di Skinny, probabilmente per coprire il corpo.  
"Babe, andiamo." Roe prese delicatamente l'altro medico per le spalle.  
"Ragazzi, non possiamo più fare nulla per lui. Andate a riposare." Malarkey ordinò a tutti, prima di allontanarsi. Sembrava invecchiato tutto d'un colpo.

Winters era seduto presso quello che doveva essere stato il grande tavolo della domenica, ovale e molto lungo, della casa che il comando di battagliano aveva occupato. Era chino sulle carte che scriveva, la lampada che rischiarava a mala pena la sua figura.  
Per la prima volta da quando l'aveva conosciuto, Buck si rese conto che il maggiore non doveva essere molto più vecchio di lui.  
"Signore."  
"Tenente, mi dica."  
Buck si mise sugli attenti davanti al superiore. "La missione della Easy di stanotte si è conclusa con successo. Due prigionieri. Una perdita."  
Dick annuì lentamente. "McMillan mi ha già informato della cosa. Bene. Molto bene. Il colonnello era molto felice."  
"Già. Così felice da ordinarne un'altra."  
Winters si bloccò. Si sistemò meglio sulla sedia, assumendo una posa più marziale.  
"Tenete, non sta né a me, né a lei giudicare gli ordini di un superiore."  
Buck ridacchiò, ma era come un singhiozzo. "Chiedo scusa signore."  
"Tenente, lei è un ottimo soldato e un comandante capace. Tuttavia-"  
"Aspetti, mi lasci indovinare." Il tono era fortemente sarcastico. "Sono troppo attaccato ai miei uomini, non è vero?"  
Winters non rispose.  
"Signore, non insulti la mia intelligenza: lo sappiamo tutti e due che è un suicidio."  
Winters continuò a non rispondere.  
"Maggiore, vorrei guidare personalmente la pattuglia di questa notte."  
"Immagino che tentare di dissuaderla sia inutile." Constatò l'altro.  
"A meno che non lo faccia diventare un ordine, è così."  
Silenzio. "Va bene."  
Compton fece il saluto formale e stava per andarsene.  
"Tenente." Lo bloccò. "Non corra rischi inutili. La pattuglia dev'esserci, ma... il percorso sarà a sua totale discrezione. Le garantisco che qui al battaglione nessuno farà troppe domande."

"Capitano Speirs." Gli uomini che erano sulla riva a svolgere ruolo di copertura, erano scattati sugli attenti.  
"Riposo. Sono solo qui a controllare se erano già tornati."  
"No, signore." Gli rispose quello che aveva identificato come Muck.  
"Va bene. Mandate qualcuno ad avvisarmi se ci sono novità."

Mezz'ora dopo la pattuglia era tornata. Nessun prigioniero, ma anche nessun morto o ferito.  
Non erano neanche entrati in contatto con i tedeschi.  
"Siamo stati veramente sfortunati." Si lamentò Malarkey.  
Il capitano Nixon inarcò uno dei suoi caratteristici sopraccigli. "Immagino."  
"Nixon, non importunare i ragazzi." Lo riprese bonariamente Welsh.  
"Grazie, signore. E' bello rivederla." Don gli era grato. Era stanco e un interrogatorio da parte di Nixon era l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno. Aveva passato l'ultima ora gironzolando per alcuni edifici alla periferia della città, aiutando Buck a evitare qualsiasi contatto con i tedeschi, be', senza sembrare di farlo.  
"Ehi, perché a me nessuno dice _ben tornato_?" Si lamentò Nixon.  
"Perché sei un rompiscatole, ecco perché. " Scherzò su Welsh.  
"Signori, i miei uomini sono stanchi." Intervenne Buck. "Credo che si siano meritati un buon riposo, non trovate?"  
Dom lo interpretò come un segnale di via libera.  
L'attenzione dei due ufficiali, appena ricongiunti al resto del battaglione, si spostò completamente su Buck.  
"Sai qual è il bello della guerra, Harry?" Fece gran scena di chiedergli Nixon.  
"No, ma immagino che tu non potrai fare a meno di dirmelo."  
"Infatti. E' che i gradi cambiano in continuazione. Uno non può stare via neanche un mese che si ritrova un tenente di plotone promosso a capitano di compagnia."  
Buck, lo corresse. "L'hanno mal informata signore."  
"No, piuttosto credo che tu non sia stato ancora informato della cosa." Gli lanciò una scatoletta. Welsh sghignazzò, deliziato. Poi fece gran scena di mettersi sugli attenti. "Con gli omaggi del maggiore Winters. _Capitano_ Compton."

Winters era seduto sul misero letto che era riuscito a trovare in una delle poche case intatte. Si stava togliendo gli stivali.   
"Tra qualche ora ce ne andiamo. Ci mandano nelle retrovie."  
"Sei venuto dal comando per dirmi questo?" Gli chiese il maggiore.  
"No." Nixon si staccò dalla finestra a cui si era appoggiato. "Sono venuto a vedere se gradivi un po' di compagnia." Si sedette al suo fianco.  
Winters sentì una mano appoggiarsi sulla spalla. "Capitano Nixon, lei è sposato." Le parole uscirono brusche, ma non riuscì a evitare di chiudere gli occhi, sopraffatto dal calore di quel semplice contatto fisico. _Dio_.  
"Lo ero anche quella volta a Parigi." Suadente al suo orecchio, la punta della lingua a stuzzicargli il lobo.  
"Sì, ma io non lo sapevo."  
Dick appoggiò insicuro la mano sul ginocchio di Lewis. _Ma chi voglio prendere in giro?_ si chiese per la decima volta da quando il capitano Nixon si era presentato al centro comando.  
"Non si preoccupi, signore. Dopo tre anni di lontananza io e la mia dolce metà, abbiamo deciso di lasciarci di comune accordo. Se non ci crede, posso procurarmi la copia del certificato di divorzio." Gli prese il volto, girandolo delicatamente verso il proprio. "Tuttavia conosco attività migliori con cui perdere tempo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il 5 febbraio 1945 il 313esimo reggimento di fanteria fu sostituito dal 506esimo nella difesa della città di Haguenau. Vi rimase fino al 23 febbraio, per poi essere sostituito dal 36esimo.


	9. Se questo è un uomo

30 aprile, 1945 – Thalem, Germania

Joe stava ascoltando la musica che proveniva dalla strada sottostante.  
Lui e gli altri di guardia si stavano rilassando e godendo il momento di tranquillità.  
Era una musica bellissima. Ti calmava l'anima e ti metteva in pace con l'umanità.  
Joe sentiva di averne estremamente bisogno dopo tutto quello che era successo nell'ultimo periodo.  
"Incredibile come ci possa essere ancora qualcosa di così magico al mondo." Pat era seduto davanti a lui. L'unico che cercava di darsi un contegno, in quando più alto in grado e loro responsabile.  
"Già." Concordò il suo amico Web dall'altra parte di quella improvvisata, a suo malgrado, terrazza.  
"Certo che i crucchi sono instancabili. Stanno già rimettendo a posto." Disse alla sua destra Skinny.  
"Già, con Mozart in sottofondo."  
"E' Bach."  
Il gruppetto composto da Jo, Skinny, Web e Pat si girò di colpo, non avendo nessuno sentito arrivare il capitano Nixon.  
"Come, signore?"  
"La musica non è di Mozart. E' di Bach."

30 marzo, 1945 – Mourmelon, Francia

"Allora, com'è andato il lancio di questa mattina?" la voce di Welsh raggiunse Nixon mentre si stava togliendo gli stivali ancora sporchi di fango.  
"Bene, anzi, benissimo." Nixon staccò le bretelle. "Hanno colpito in pieno l'aereo. Solo io e altri due siamo riusciti a lanciarci."  
Harry rimase immobile, impietrito dalla notizia. "Oh Cristo, Lewis."  
"Boom. Sono esplosi nel cielo della Germania." Il capitano si alzò, raggiunse una delle bottiglie sul tavolo, residuati del momento conviviale, a base di poker e alcool, della sera prima, che aveva visto come protagonisti lui, Buck, Welsh e Speirs.  
"La vera tragedia è che hanno perso anche il loro comandante e tocca a me scrivere le lettere ai famigliari."  
Welsh non commentò, prese un bicchiere e fece gesto a Nixon di riempirglielo.  
Dopo averlo fatto, Nixon continuò. "Che cosa devo scrivere ai genitori? Come gli spiego che non sono riusciti a salvarsi da quel maledetto aereo?"  
Gli occhi di Lewis stavano fissando un punto indefinito davanti a sé. Era pallido, più pallido del solito.  
 _Ancora visibilmente sotto shock._ Pensò Harry preoccupato, vedendolo risedersi sul letto. "Scrivigli quello che scriviamo sempre. Che sono morti per la loro patria, la libertà di popoli oppressi e via dicendo."  
"Perché, tu ci credi ancora?"  
"Non è importante quello che io credo. Le nostre opinioni personali non contano, Nix. E' importante che sia quello che vogliono sentirsi dire le loro famiglie. E' importante che era quello in cui credevano quei ragazzi."  
Nixon chiuse gli occhi e annuì lentamente.

4 aprile, 1945 – Sturzelberg, Germania

Buck stava fissando il soffitto del fienile. Era sdraiato sopra il proprio giubbotto, la camicia aperta, i pantaloni lanciati da qualche parte, come pure la sua biancheria. A parte le medagliette e la camicia aperta, non aveva nulla addosso. Trovava la paglia fastidiosissima contro la pianta dei piedi.  
"Rilassati." Gli ordinò, calmo ma risoluto, Speirs.  
Il biondo chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente, cercando di fare ciò che gli era stato detto.  
Il fatto che avesse Ron, quasi perfettamente vestito, felicemente sistemato in mezzo le gambe, intento a torturarlo con leccate e morsi delicati, non lo predisponeva alla cosa.  
"Che intenzioni hai?"  
Ron s'interruppe per baciarlo e mormorargli: "Credevo che fosse evidente."  
Buck gli prese il volto tra le mani, gli piegò la testa, mordicchiandogli il mento e tracciando una scia a sud lungo il collo."Vaffanculo." Non poté però fare a meno di ribattere.  
"Era proprio quello che avevo in mente." Ridacchiò l'altro.

Martin era di guardia all'ingresso di compagnia, insieme a Perconte e uno degli ultimi arrivati, O'Keefe, quando arrivò una jeep a gran velocità.  
Vi scese un tenente dell'82esimo.  
"Cerco il maggiore Winters, è urgente." Andò subito al punto.  
"Il colonnello è in riunione, si-" provarono a fermarlo, ma questi li ignorò e passò oltre.  
"Dick! Dick!" Si mise a urlare.  
"Signore, la prego!"  
"Dick!"  
Il tenente colonnello Winters era in riunione con i comandanti del secondo battaglione, più McMillan e Nixon. Riconobbe subito la voce del suo amico.  
Uscì di corsa dalla sala. "Andrei?!"  
"Dick, non c'è tempo da perdere. Vieni!" Questi lo prese per il braccio.  
"Che cosa succede?" Dick temette subito il peggio. Il tenente della How non era un pivellino. Se era così sconvolto doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave. E solo due persone potevano ottenere quella reazione: o DeLong, che Andrei adorava, o Rudy.  
"Rudy. Una granata ha preso Rudy. E' grave. Molto grave. I dottori non credono che riuscirà a passare la notte."  
 _No. No. Oh Signore, no._ Fu la prima reazione di Dick. "Ok. Va bene, arrivo. Dammi solo un attimo. Maggiore McMillan, a lei il comando. Io-io..."  
"Colonnello, non si preoccupi. Vada pure." Il suo secondo gli porse il giubbotto.  
Dick si mosse come come un automa.

"Che giornata. E' morto il presidente, Ike non ci farà lanciare su Berlino e scopriamo che anche il colonnello di ghiaccio ha un cuore." Harry stava mescolando le carte, per la loro tradizionale serata di poker. "Se solo smettesse di piovere."  
"Più in alto si va, più soli si è." Commentò filosoficamente Speirs. "Il tenente che è venuto a prenderlo era dell'82esimo. Probabilmente lui e Winters avranno iniziato assieme il servizio."  
"Non fuma, non beve, niente senso dell'umorismo." Commentò Welsh, che era quello che lo conosceva di meno. "Sembra perfetto. Non mi stupisce che abbia fatto una carriera così sfolgorante."  
"Vi dirò che non è così male come sembra. Lo sto rivalutando." Buck posò una banconota da due dollari al centro. "Vedo. Chi rilancia?"  
"Mph. Passo." Rispose Speirs.  
"Rilancio, di altri due." Si aggregò invece Welsh. "Tu che ne dici Nix?"  
"Passo."  
"Intendevo di Winters." Welsh lo guardò come se fosse un cretino.  
"Credo che abbia bisogno di una bella scopata. Ma questa è un opinione strettamente personale."

Alcuni giorni dopo il secondo battaglione ricevette l'ordine di spostarsi a sud, verso le Alpi Bavaresi. McMillan aveva avvertito telefonicamente Winters, il quale aveva prolungato la sua licenza, concessa in via straordinaria da Sink. Il suo amico era molto grave, tuttavia stava lottando.  
Avevano ricevuto ordine di fermarsi a nord di Landsberg, dopo tre giorni di viaggio, per una settimana di rastrellamento della zona (ancora parecchi tedeschi non si erano arresi).  
Qui, la compagnia Easy aveva ricevuto una piacevole sorpresa: il ritorno del capitano Meehan.  
"Capitano Meehan!" L'avevano salutato i suoi uomini, entusiasti. Il comandante era un bravo uomo, era un sollievo rendersi conto che le ferite erano meno gravi di quello che erano sembrate in un primo momento.  
"Thomas, è un piacere rivederti!" L'avevano salutato Welsh e Nixon.  
"Ragazzi, non l'avrei mai detto, ma lo stesso vale per me: è bello essere di nuovo con voi."  
"Capitano Meehan." Si mise sugli attenti Compton. "La sua compagnia è felice di riaverla."  
"La _mia_ compagnia, capitano Compton?" Lo guardò intensamente l'altro. "A me risulta che sia diventata la _sua_ compagnia."  
"Signore, io-" ma Meehan lo bloccò alzando una mano in un gesto di stop.  
"Il colonnello Winters mi ha espressamente richiesto al comando di battaglione. Affiancherò McMillan nelle operazioni." Il tono di voce si addolcì. "Buck, la Easy è nelle sue mani. E per quanto mi riguarda sono ottime."

10 aprile, 1945 – Düsseldorf , Germania

"Non è che i tuoi aquilotti ti stanno aspettando?" Winters aveva per una volta esercitato i privilegi del rango e aveva fatto stazionare Rudy in una stanzetta a lui riservata. Lui e Andrei avevano sequestrato due sedie e cercavano di tenere compagnia al loro amico.  
Rudy era grave, la prognosi dei dottori era un'infezione inarrestabile. Era un miracolo che fosse ancora così cosciente e lucido.  
"Ho una vecchia pantera da tenere a bada." Provò a scherzarci su Dick.  
Rudy ridacchiò, ma a Winters sembrò più che altro un rantolo.  
Andrei se ne stava silenzioso.  
"Dick, l'hai più rivista la tua signorina di Parigi?" Rudy era un pettegolo fino alla fine.  
Dick lo adorava. Adorava la sua voglia di vivere, adorava la sua ferrea volontà, adorava il suo spirito di sacrificio. Avrebbe voluto mentirgli, ma non ci riuscì. "Sì, l'ho rivista."  
"Ohoh! E' una cosa seria quindi!" Questo sembrava deliziare enormemente il suo amico.  
"No, non lo è."  
"Andiamo, Dick, tra non molto ci arriverà l'annuncio del tuo matrimonio, sono pronto a scommetterci. Io e Andrei saremo gli unici tenenti in un mare di alti papaveri!" Continuò a prenderlo in giro. "Che cosa vuoi come regalo di nozze? Ehi, posso essere il testimone? Oppure-"  
"Cristo santo, Rudy!" Andrei era scattato in piedi come una furia, e gli stava urlando contro. "Stai morendo! Porca puttana, stai morendo, brutto stronzo!" Il biondo si mise a piangere. "Stai morendo. Porca puttana Rudy. Porca, porca puttana." Era in piedi in mezzo alla stanza e non riusciva a smettere di singhiozzare disperato.

"Si pronuncia _Loise_ , ma lo spelling per la parola è elle, e, doppia vi, i, esse. Lewis. Così si chiama la persona di Parigi. Capitano Lewis Nixon." Una pausa. "506esimo."  
Silenzio.  
Rudy lo interruppe, scoppiando nuovamente a ridere. "Sei una checca? Oh mio Dio, cazzo, sul serio? Non l'avrei mai immaginato."  
Dick ebbe come la sensazione che qualcuno gli avesse tirato un pugno nello stomaco. "Nemmeno io. Non-cioè, insomma-"  
"Ecco perché le sottane non t'interessavano! Andrei, abbiamo sbagliato tutto. Abbiamo sbagliato genere di amicizie da presentargli!" Tossì. Lo sforzo fece uscire del pus dalle ferite infette.  
Dick cercava disperatamente di non notare certe cose, di concentrarsi piuttosto sullo sfottio, perché cercava disperatamente di non pensare all'inevitabile. "Vedi Rudy, questo è il motivo per cui non ti ho mai detto nulla."  
"Non ci posso credere che tu me l'abbia nascosto. Credi che il tuo Rudy si sarebbe scandalizzato? Dick! Ti avrei di sicuro trovato qualcuno adatto."  
"Non ci provare."  
"Dovevi dircelo! Andrei, sgridalo anche tu!"  
Andrei li stava guardando sconvolto. "Siete due coglioni. Voi siete due coglioni. Voi siete la punizione che il Signore mi ha mandato per i miei peccati."  
"Amen, fratello." Rudy si rilassò nuovamente nel letto. "Amen."

Il tenente Antonio Michele Adrilli morì il 12 aprile 1945, in seguito alle ferite riportate durante un bombardamento tedesco.  
Il tenente colonnello Winters compose personalmente la lettera alla famiglia.  
In triplice copia.

25 aprile, 1945 – Landsberg, Germania

Il distretto di Landsberg era una delle roccaforti del partito nazionalsocialista. Il comando aveva deciso di fermarsi a fare qualche ricognizione e raccogliere informazioni sulla resistenza tedesca.  
Il maggiore McMillan decise di mandare la Dog e la Fox in ricognizione nei boschi intorno alla cittadina di Landsberg, mentre la Easy era rimasta stazionata in città.

La compagnia Dog trovò qualcosa.

Tutto il secondo battaglione fu immediatamente mobilitato per il recupero dei beni di prima necessità per gli internati. Il generale Taylor istituì la legge marziale.

Tutti quel giorno poterono vedere il motivo per cui avevano combattuto.

 _Miei cari,  
Ci sono atrocità che gli uomini compiono uno contro l'altro che ti lasciano l'animo lacerato._

 _D.K.W._

Ron sentì bussare alla porta della sua camera.  
"Avanti." Speirs era da più di un'ora che si rigirava nel letto. Accese con l'accendino la candela sul comodino.  
Si trattava di Buck. "Disturbo?"  
"No."  
Il capitano della Easy chiuse la porta dietro di sé a chiave. "Sono venuto a vedere se volevi un po' di compagnia."  
Ron non gli rispose, ma si spostò in modo da fargli posto nel letto non molto grande che stava occupando.  
Buck si tolse il giubbotto e gli stivali, prima di unirsi all'altro. Si accomodò in modo tale da appoggiare testa sulla spalla di Speirs e un braccio intorno alla vita. Ron sentiva il suo respiro contro il cotone leggero della maglietta. "Nessuno dovrebbe restare da solo. Non questa notte."  
Ron gli cinse le spalle in un abbraccio stretto. Aveva bisogno di sentirlo contro di sé. Forte e concreto.  
Il capitano della Dog non riuscì a dormire quella notte.

30 aprile, 1945 – Thalem, Germania

La musica della suite proseguiva nella strada sottostante.  
"Hitler è morto." Malarkey era venuto a chiamarli, poco dopo la partenza di Nixon.  
"E come?" Aveva chiesto Liebgott.  
"Si è sparato a Berlino." Rispose Muck che era giunto con Dom. "Di sicuro se la stava facendo sotto all'idea di quello che gli avrebbero fatto i russi, e ha preferito farsi fuori."  
"Quindi la guerra è finita?" A Skinny non fregava niente del resto.  
"No. No, non ancora." Scosse il capo Malarkey. "Andiamo ragazzi, qui, abbiamo finito."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con il termine Olocausto si intende la persecuzione e lo stermino sistematici di circa sei milioni di Ebrei, attuati con burocratica organizzazione dal regime Nazista e dai suoi collaboratori.  
> Durante il periodo dell’Olocausto, le autorità tedesche presero di mira anche altri gruppi ritenuti di “razza inferiore”: ad esempio, i Rom (gli Zingari), i disabili e le popolazioni slave (Polacchi, Russi e altri). Alcuni gruppi vennero invece perseguitati per le loro idee politiche, per il loro credo ideologico o a causa di determinate caratteristiche comportamentali: in particolare, coloro che credevano negli ideali del Comunismo e del Socialismo, i Testimoni di Geova e gli omosessuali.


	10. Dove osano le Aquile

Giugno 1945 – Zell Am See, Austria

Il paesaggio creato dal sole sullo Zeller See era uno dei più belli che Winters avesse mai visto.  
Erano le otto del mattino e presso la piccola spiaggia del lago non c'era nessuno a parte lui. Era il momento della giornata preferito da Dick: solo, disturbato unicamente da qualche paperella o insetto.  
La maggior parte degli uomini non di turno erano ancora nei loro letti. O quanto meno nel letto di qualcuno.  
"Buongiorno, colonnello." Lo salutò una voce nota.  
"Buongiorno, capitano. Come mai in piedi a quest'ora?"  
"Ero in giro." Il capitano Nixon aveva l'aria di uno che non era andato a dormire. O per lo meno non nel proprio letto. "Ho incontrato Vest con la posta. Tieni." Gli porse una cartolina.  
"Grazie." Dick riconobbe subito la scrittura. "E' di Andrei. Da Berlino. Vi hanno mandato la 505esima."  
Nixon, che nel frattempo si era seduto sul muretto della spiaggia, non poté trattenersi dal chiedere: "Ti manca?"  
"Chi, Andrei? Certo."  
"Il 505esimo."  
Dick si fermò a riflettere sulla risposta. "Non particolarmente. Andrei, DeLong, McFarland, Bobby... lo mi mancano. Le singole persone. Ma mi sono trovato bene anche con il 506esimo. Il fatto che mi abbiano affidato uno dei migliori battaglioni dell'esercito ha aiutato."  
Nixon sorrise, tuttavia era pensoso, notò Dick.  
"Senti, lo so che non... possiamo definirci amici, non nel senso _comune_ del termine," tutti e due sorrisero all'eufemismo, "ma posso chiederti cosa conti di fare dopo, finita la guerra?"  
"Non è un problema. Strano che tu me lo chieda, ne ho appena parlato con il colonnello Sink."  
"Davvero?"  
"Sì. Ho valutato con lui l'ipotesi di restare nell'esercito, fare carriera militare. "  
"Quindi, cosa pensi di fare?"  
"E' un'idea allettante. Molto, molto allettante. E tu?"  
Nixon rise di cuore. "Dai, seriamente, mi ci vedi? Mph. I miei possiedono una fabbrica, Stabilimenti Nitrati Nixon e mi staranno sicuramente aspettando per farmi fare qualcosa."  
"Be', un pensiero in meno, no? Non doversi preoccupare del _dopo_."  
"Già. Suppongo che sia così."

4 maggio 1945 – Berchtesgaden, Germania

Liebgott era seduto in terra, appoggiato alla ruota di uno dei camion. Insieme al resto della Easy stava aspettando che gli uomini del genio liberassero il passo per il Nido dell'Aquila, il rifugio alpino di Hitler.  
"Ehi, Lieb, ce l'hai una sigaretta?" Shifty era seduto sopra di lui, che stava pulendo il fucile.  
"Certo, sergente." Joe si alzò a porgergliela.  
"Secondo te, che cosa diavolo scriverà tutto il tempo in quel suo maledetto quaderno." Skinny era davanti a Shifty, ma lo sguardo era puntato verso Webster, che stava seduto contro il ponte.  
"La guerra secondo David Webster." Commentò Malarkey, che si era unito al gruppetto.  
"Speriamo che parli bene di noi," si augurò Skinny.

Meehan stava guidando la jeep di Winters, con McMillan sul retro lungo la strada principale di Berchtesgaden.  
"Inquietante come posto." Commentò quest'ultimo.  
"Già, è talmente perfetto da essere terribile nella sua desolazione."  
Winters guardò stupito Meehan. "Non la facevo un poeta, capitano."  
"Non lo sono, signore. La parola non è la mia arte. Preferisco la pittura." Si schernì l'altro. "Preferisco considerarmi un artigiano del disegno."  
Winters si fece silenzioso. Poi, "Quindi, una volta tornato a casa, riprenderà a disegnare?"  
"Quella è la mia intenzione. Ma prima voglio recuperare tutto il tempo che ho perso con la mia famiglia." E lo disse con una tale determinazione, che nessuno avrebbe potuto metterlo in dubbio.

Welsh e Compton stavano saccheggiando l'argenteria del Berchtesgadener Hof, mentre Nixon era ancora all'ingresso che raccoglieva dati dai registri dell'albergo.  
"Questo a cosa servirà?" Harry stava scrutando uno strano oggetto del set.  
"E' qualcosa per il vino, mi sembra." Non che Buck ne sapesse molto di più.  
"Niente male." Ron era comparso, probabilmente attratto dal richiamo dell'opulenza. Stava allungando una mano verso il servizio, quando Harry gliela aveva bloccata.  
"Non ci pensare neanche."  
Ron aveva guardato Buck indignato, come se si aspettasse che lui protestasse per il torto subito dall'altro.  
"Signori." Il colonnello Winters era comparso all'ingresso della sala. Gli ufficiali si erano bloccati. "Il colonnello Sink mi ha chiesto se il secondo battaglione desiderava salire fino al Nido dell'Aquila. Io gli ho risposto di sì. Voi cosa ne dite?"  
"High-Ho, Silver!, signore."

"Ragazzi, sono seduto sulla poltrona di Hitler. Bevo il suo spumante e appoggio i piedi sul suo tavolino." Don era molto compiaciuto di sé. Lui e diversi uomini della Easy erano seduti nella grande sala centrale del Nido dell'Aquila. Erano tutti molto compiaciuti di se stessi.  
"Non riesco ancora crederci che ce l'abbiamo fatta ad arrivare fin qui." Penkala era visibilmente emozionato. E anche ubriaco.  
"Alex, se ti metti a piangere ti scaravento giù dalla terrazza." Lo minacciò bonariamente Muck.  
"Spero di no, sergente." Babe aveva un'espressione preoccupata. "Non saprei come riattaccarlo assieme dopo un volo simile!"  
Buck tentava di darsi un contegno, non riuscendoci del tutto. "Smettetela di delirare. Esco fuori a prendere un po' d'aria."  
"Attento a non cadere giù!" Lo prese in giro Don.  
Il suo comandante gli rispose con un gestaccio.

Fuori trovò Perconte e Randelmann. Erano seduti nelle sedie a sdraio e si godevano in tranquillità il panorama, con una bottiglia di spumante.  
"Spero di non disturbare."  
"No, signore. Ci stavamo solamente godendo il panorama."  
"E' bellissimo, non trova?" Perconte si era alzato, e si era appoggiato alla ringhiera. "Ti fa sentire come se tu fossi il padrone del mondo."  
"Già." Non poté che concordare Compton.  
"A Luz sarebbe piaciuto."  
Perconte doveva essere molto ubriaco per rompere, la regola non scritta, per cui era vietato parlare degli assenti.  
"Anche a Lipton. E a Guarnere. E a Toye." Bull era lontano mille miglia con lo sguardo.  
Buck prese la bottiglia dalle mani di Frank e ne bevve un sorso.  
"Agli amici assenti." E la passò a Bull.  
"Agli amici lontani." Che la tornò a Perconte.  
"E a noi, che siamo qui a ricordarli." La bottiglia fu lanciata nel vuoto delle Alpi Bavaresi.

Luglio 1945 – Zell Am See, Austria

"Hai fatto domanda di trasferimento per la 13esima divisione?!" Nixon era entrato nell'ufficio di Winters senza bussare. L'attendente del tenente colonnello lo guardò pieno di rimprovero.  
Per quanto riguardava Nixon poteva andare a farsi impiccare.  
"Buongiorno anche a lei, capitano Nixon." Winters alzò brevemente lo sguardo dalle carte. "Posso sapere come potrebbe il mio eventuale trasferimento riguardarla?"  
"Avevi detto che ti trovavi bene al 506esimo!" Lo accusò l'altro, ignorando la domanda.  
"E' così. Tuttavia la 13esima sarà la prima divisione a partire per il Pacifico. Da qui la mia richiesta di unirmi a loro."  
"Ma sei impazzito? Non puoi goderti un po' di riposo come tutti?"  
A quella parole, Winters interruppe la lettura. "Se lei crede che sia nella mia natura starmene con le mani in mano a solazzarmi, evidentemente non mi conosce bene. E ribadisco, _capitano_ , che non vedo come tutta questa faccenda possa interessarla."  
Nixon lo guardò, si mise sugli attenti e fece il saluto militare. Tuttavia era chiaramente un insulto.

Winters non andò in Giappone.

"Maledizione. Maledizione!"  
David era ancora visibilmente scosso dall'operazione della mattinata e il silenzio della jeep nel tragitto di ritorno, non l'aveva certo aiutato a calmarsi.  
"Cos'è successo?" Christenson aveva visto Joe, Web e Skinny partire quella mattinata e aveva subito predetto guai.  
Il fatto che l'amico non si fosse ancora mosso dal gradino dell'albergo, dove si era accasciato non appena tornato, non poteva che confermarlo.  
"Abbiamo ammazzato un tedesco. Un'esecuzione in piena regola." David era alla quinta sigaretta, ed era rientrato solo mezz'ora prima. "Probabilmente si trattava di uno che comandava un campo di concentramento."  
"Capisco."  
"Poteva essere innocente!"  
Pat scosse il capo e commentò filosoficamente: "Nessun soldato lo è mai veramente."  
L'altro lo ignorò. "L'ha ammazzato come un cane."  
"Chi?"  
Il volto di Webster se possibile divenne ancora più pallido e duro. "Il grilletto l'ha premuto Skinny, ma quello che l'ha ammazzato è stato Joe."  
"Perché dici questo?" Pat si stava facendo un'idea di quello che era successo.  
"Perché Joe ha provato a sparargli, ma gli si era inceppata la pistola... e ci ha detto di farlo. Di sparargli."  
"Skinny l'ha ammazzato David, non Joe. Alla fine è stato lui a premere il grilletto."  
"Senti, tu non c'eri, ma-"  
"Tu gli hai sparato?" Tagliò corto Pat.  
"No."  
Il sergente prese la sigaretta dalle labbra di Web e ne aspirò qualche boccata. "Alla fine anche quando sono ordini diretti da parte dei nostri superiori, siamo noi che decidiamo."  
"Maledizione."  
"Comunque probabilmente anch'io gli avrei sparato."

Grant era morto. Un rimpiazzo della compagnia Item l'aveva fatto fuori a un posto di blocco.  
Quando l'avevano raggiunto e portato all'ospedale del reggimento era oramai troppo tardi.  
Avevano trovato l'assassino e l'avevano consegnato alla polizia militare.  
Buck era nell'infermeria della compagnia assieme a Roe, mentre questi stava medicando le nocche di Moore. I ragazzi c'erano andati giù pesanti con l'assalitore.  
"Ehi, Doc. Mi sai spiegare perché i miei uomini continuano a morire anche se la guerra è finita?"  
Prima avevano quasi perso Shifty, poi Janovech, adesso Grant.  
"Non lo so, capitano. Davvero non lo so."  
"Dovevamo farlo fuori, capitano." Il texano era tra quelli che c'era andato giù più pesante con il pestaggio.  
"Sta zitto Moore. Ti prego, sta zitto." Perché Buck, per un attimo, era stato molto, molto tentato di farlo.

Compton stava fissando Talbert come se la colpa di tutto fosse sua.  
Quando _decisamente non lo era_.  
"Mi sembrava di averti dato il compito di controllare che Joe non facesse cazzate."  
Dopo la prima spedizione di Liebgott sulle Alpi, aveva deciso di tenerlo sottocchio.  
"Capitano, io-"  
"Tab, maledizione, l'ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno è che Liebgott si metta a fare il giustiziere in giro per i monti!" Talbert era un fantastico soldato, ma in tempo di pace, era troppo permissivo.  
"Mi dispiace, signore. Starò più attento."  
Buck scosse il capo. "No, scusa, ho avuto una reazione spropositata. Non è un buon periodo."  
In quello entrò Malarkey. "Disturbo?"  
"No, no, tranquillo. Io e Tab, avevamo finito."  
"Capitano, Dom." Li salutò il primo sergente, uscendo.  
"Che brutta cera." Commentò Don, non appena furono soli.  
"Non è un buon periodo." Ripeté l'altro.  
"Guai dal comando?" Anche se gli avevano dato la Easy, tutti sapevano che non era tra gli ufficiali più stimati dalle alte sfere.  
"No." Silenzio. "Ho i punti per tornare a casa. 88."  
Dom lo guardò incredulo. "Oh Santissimo, mi vuoi spiegare che cosa ci fai ancora qui?"  
L'ufficiale ridacchiò. "Non lo so. Davvero non lo so."

15 Agosto 1945 – Zell Am See, Austria

Fu Meehan il primo a saperlo, in quanto ufficiale al comando di turno per la notte.  
Fu lui a dirlo a Winters che riunì tutti gli ufficiali che lo avrebbero detto agli uomini.

La guerra era finita. Il Giappone si era arreso.

Si tornava a casa.

Epilogo: 1975 – Stati Uniti

Il generale a due stelle, Richard Winters, era stato tutta la mattina a colloquio con il presidente Ford a discutere della situazione della Cambogia.  
Mattinata probabilmente sprecata, pensò il militare: perché si dava tanto da fare, se poi il risultato era sempre lo stesso? Ford non era chiaramente portato per il comando e non lo voleva veramente, quindi ogni singola decisione era vista, stravista e strarivista. Dio, perché non poteva avere un comandante in capo come la Thatcher?  
Il presidente non voleva sentir ragioni, e voleva risolutamente ignorare il problema rappresentato dai Khmer rossi. Winters non voleva un altro Vietnam, tuttavia avrebbe preferito una politica più decisa, quanto meno come quella dell'URSS.  
"Buongiorno, generale Winters." Questi si bloccò, mentre si stava dirigendo verso l'uscita. La voce era familiare.  
Si girò, e vide seduto in una delle poltrone dell'atrio della sezione nord della Casa Bianca, Lewis Nixon.  
"Buongiorno, senatore Nixon. E' parecchio tempo che non ci vediamo." Più di un anno abbondante.  
Questi si alzò. "Sa com'è: cose da fare, posti da vedere, elettori da conquistare."  
Il generale notò la fede al dito. "Se non elettori, quanto meno una nuova signora Nixon. A quante siamo, otto o nove?"  
Lewis rise. "Otto. Ma questa è quella giusta." Gli fece l'occhiolino. "Senti, devo andare, ho un appuntamento con il vice presidente. Libero questa sera? Ho alloggio al Capitol, e... gradirei la tua compagnia."  
Dick sospirò. "Non hai una signora di cui curarti?"  
"Al momento la signora in questione si trova da qualche parte in Europa a spendere allegramente i miei soldi." Rise l'altro. "E comunque dovresti saperlo dopo tutti questi anni, che per te sono sempre disponibile. _Sempre_."  
Stettero un silenzio, a guardarsi. Erano passati trentanni da quando si erano conosciuti, erano passate mogli, amicizie speciali, erano comparsi capelli bianchi e occhiali, e tuttavia, c'era innegabilmente qualcosa che ciclicamente li faceva incontrare da qualche parte nel mezzo.  
"Va bene. A questa sera."

"Nonno, nonno! Nonno, Daniel mi ha preso il fiocco." Don era seduto sulla panca nella veranda e vide due bambini biondi scorrazzare per il giardino.  
"Daniel, torna il fiocco a tua sorella." Skip non sembrava turbato dalla cosa.  
"Cristo, sono ogni volta più grandi." Don li fissava con orrore, misto a fascino. I suoi figli non avevano ancora prodotto nipotini e si era dimenticato come fosse avere a che fare con bambini così piccoli.  
"Già. Faye ha il suo bel da fare a tenerli a bada." Muck era seduto al suo fianco e si godeva il tramonto che colorava le colline.  
"Faye? E tu cosa, fai, guardi tua moglie lavorare?" Penkala era seduto invece sugli scalini, con in braccio la nipotina di due anni che stava dormendo.  
"Certo. Non è colpa mia se è più brava di me."  
"Faye mollalo!" Alex aveva urlato verso l'interno della casa. Lo stesso suggerimento che aveva dato alla donna in giorno delle nozze, di cui era stato testimone.  
Don lasciò che le voci dei suoi amici gli scivolassero attorno, come una calda coperta.  
E ringraziò ancora una volta Dio, di avergli concesso tutto ciò.

Il telefono sul comodino di destra stava suonando insistentemente. Compton maledì l'universo: che diamine, era domenica mattina!  
Il giudice della Corte d'Appello della California allungò un braccio e scosse il corpo al suo fianco.  
"E' il tuo telefono. Fallo smettere."  
"Mnnn." Fu il grugnito in risposta.  
"Ron, fallo smettere."  
Questi cedette alla doppia seccatura. "Pronto, Speirs. Mn. Sì. No. Uff... arrivo. Fammi trovare un caffè caldo e una brioche. A dopo."  
"Richiamato in servizio, comandante?" Non poté fare a meno di chiedere preoccupato il compagno. Per chiamare di domenica il capo della Polizia di Los Angeles, ci voleva qualcosa di grave.  
"Maledetta burocrazia. Un problema con delle carte che devono essere consegnate entro domani. Reggie si è fatto prendere dal panico e allora," si sollevò a sedere, "vado a controllare che non faccia disastri."  
"Be' se la cosa va per le lunghe, chiamami. Ci possiamo sempre vedere per pranzo da qualche parte."  
"Affare fatto." Lo baciò distrattamente prima di alzarsi per andare in bagno. "E nel frattempo che farai?"  
"Credo che rimarrò a dormire fino a mezzogiorno."  
Speirs rise. "Sogni d'oro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Per tutte le note del caso (fonti, retroscena, ringraziamenti, idee varie, scene eliminate, etc...) e se avete voglia di lasciare un commento, [c'è un post nel mio lj](http://skyearth85.livejournal.com/139214.html). Grazie :)


End file.
